


redismycolour Winter challenge

by missthingsplace



Series: redismycolour winter challenge [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Community: redismycolour, Fluff, Humor, Hurt, M/M, Rating: PG13, Ratings: G, Ratings: PG, Ratings: R, Sad, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots inspired by prompts in the redismycolour Winter challenge of various lengths,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching Over You - Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Ianto's waiting for Jack  
> Warnings: Tissues maybe required ...  
> Rating: PG

 

It was Christmas Eve and Ianto was waiting for Jack, sat high at the top of the Ferris Wheel he could see the whole fair. The lights of the rides shone brightly in the early evening darkness as dusk fell and they span around, sped along tracks and made their riders scream and laugh in fear. His eyes fell upon the ice skating rink, watching as people seemed to glide over the ice effortlessly as they skated to the piped music.

He looked about for Jack, still no sign of him as the ride began to start again, moving him back towards the ground but he wasn't ready to exit it yet and no one noticed as he ascended upwards again. The smells of hot popcorn, doughnuts and candy floss invaded his senses as the small breeze blew them through the air making him feel a little nostalgic.

This time as he stopped at the top he spotted him, his greatcoat flowing out behind him as he ran through the crowds with purpose towards his date. Jack ran past the roller coaster and bypassed the concession stand as he headed towards the huge decorated Christmas tree, smiling as he saw the person he was looking for. Ianto watched as he took her in his arms and kissed her softly, as she pulled back smiling and they headed hand in hand through the fair towards the Ferris Wheel.

Ianto knew Jack would head there first, it was the nearest thing to being stood on top of a building. He smiled to himself as he watched Jack pay for the two of them to ride it, happy that as long last Jack had finally found someone else to take to the fair with him, then Ianto faded away.

Well, eight years was a long time to grieve for a lost love ...

The End


	2. Stranded - Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Jack has a little accident in the snow ...  
> Rating: PG13
> 
> Written for day four of the redismycolour Winter Challenge

Jack hit the Sat Nav hard as if he thought brute force would encourage it to work and let out a sound not unlike a growl, the snow was falling down so hard he could barely see a foot in front of him through the SUV windscreen and judging by the little scenery he glimpsed now and then he knew he had taken a wrong turn and was lost.

He had no idea how far he had travelled, but he assumed it wasn't to many miles as he was going painfully slowly due to the lack of visibility. It was no good, he would have to contact the hub and admit he was lost. Jack activated his comm and tried the first person that came to mind, Ianto. As he explained to him what had happened he could sense Ianto was trying not to snigger, ignoring the thought he asked Ianto to get Tosh to locate the SUV's tracker and then help guide him back.

All Ianto heard next was Jack swear loudly, the screech of the SUV's tires and then a loud crash. Jack didn't see the car stopped in the road in front of him till it was almost too late, but swerving out the way the SUV skidded and ran straight into a tree and despite wearing his seatbelt Jack bashed his head on the windscreen knocking himself unconscious. Ianto's voice yelled from the comm somewhere in the depths of the car, trying to get a response but to no avail.

If Jack had been concious he would have heard Ianto yelling to Tosh to locate the SUV as he grabbed his coat and car keys, telling her to contact him the minute she had the coordinates and headed out to his own car. Tosh's voice came over his comms a mere few minutes later telling him Jack's location and he fed the information into his own Sat Nav and headed out in the right direction.

When Jack came around some ten minutes later his head was throbbing, he touched his brow tentatively with his fingers and winced when the pain intensified, looking into the rear view mirror he could see although it had been bleeding it had now stopped. Shaking his head a little to try and clear the fog that was gathering in it made it hurt again and he let out a loud groan, reaching for the key he attempted to try and start the SUV, swearing loudly when nothing happened.

The snow was still coming down hard outside, Jack didn't know whether to just sit tight and wait for someone, Ianto, to come and rescue him or try and see if he could get it started. He went to activate his comm but found it missing from his ear, he fumbled around on the floor for it but his hands came up empty. It had rolled under his seat and he couldn't reach it, he sighed loudly to himself and made a decision.

Opening the door of the SUV he shivered as the cold air hit him after the still relatively warm air of the car, he clambered out and pulled his coat tightly around himself buttoning it up to the neck before slamming the door shut and walking towards the bonnet. There was a huge dent in it and Jack could tell it wouldn't be going anywhere soon without even looking under it, he turned to head back to the drivers seat and slipped.

Jack scrabbled desperately trying to get a grip on something to stop himself falling but the paintwork of the SUV was too wet and slippery from the snow and he fell face first onto the ground knocking himself out for the second time. This time he didn't wake up, he lay there as the snow hammered down on his body doing it's best to cover him completely and he never heard the car pull to a stop next to the SUV little more than an hour later.

Ianto sprang from his car, peering in the window on the passenger side and groaning with frustration when he found it empty. Hands on hips and a frown on his face he tried to survey the surrounding countryside but all he saw was white and the abandoned car that Jack had obviously swerved to hit. Moving around to the other side of the SUV to see if there was any sign of footprints he almost fell over a lump under the snow, muttering an expletive under his breath as he managed to steady himself it took a moment for him to realise it was Jack.

Frantically brushing off the snow he grabbed Jack's wrist, feeling for a pulse and felt relief as he felt it. It was slow and faint but it was there, leaving him for a moment he rushed back to his car almost skidding over in his hurry and opened the boot. Grabbing the blankets he kept in there he lay one across the back seat and hooked the other over the seat in front and went back to Jack. He rolled Jack on his back and winced at the wound still evident on his forehead, then tried to bring him around but to no avail.

Hooking his arms under Jack's he dragged him across the snow to his own car, once he reached it he pulled him as upright as possible and half lifted, half shoved him onto the back seat. Jack moaned softly but didn't come gain conciousness as Ianto arranged him in a lying position, then went to the SUV and retrieved the keys and found more blankets in the back and after locking it returned to his own car once more. He opened the buttons of Jack's coat then climbed into the back with him, not an easy thing in such a small space.

Laying the two blankets over the back of the seat he let them drape over Jack, then added the third. After doing so he unbuttoned his own coat and joined Jack on the seat beneath the blankets, covering Jack's body with his own to share his body heat. He would contact the hub and arrange for the SUV to be collected once Jack was awake again, he rested his head on Jack's chest and listening to the reassuring sound of Jack's heartbeat as it gradually began to get stronger.

When Jack first came round he was a little surprised to be warm and even more so when he realised that there was a body resting upon his own. He lifted his head an let out a low moan as his head throbbed painfully causing Ianto to look up, he smiled at the look of confusion on Jack's face. Jack groaned again and put his head back down on the seat, Ianto explained how he had found him and dragged him to his car as Jack muttered his thanks and told him not to move.

Ianto chuckled softly, he had no intention to until Jack's wound had healed and was capable of moving under his own steam again and told him so. Jack informed him this was a very good plan, but it really should involve Ianto kissing him better. As Ianto shifted slightly to move a little further up Jack's body he had to smile at the puppy dog look on Jack's face, who was he to deny a man in pain a request like that.

The End.


	3. Title: Because I've got my love to keep me warm - Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: The heating has broken ...  
> Rating: PG13

Jack shook the snow from his coat as he entered the fake Tourist Office, it was freezing and he couldn't wait to get back into the warmth of the hub but as the cog door slid open he was hit by an icy blast to rival the outside. Hugging his arms around himself he moved through the hub calling out for Ianto, a response came from the vicinity of the small kitchenette.

Jack changed direction and headed quickly towards it, finding Ianto wrapped in a duvet with what looked like oil or grease marking his face while one hand cradled a mug of steaming hot coffee. It wasn't till that point that Jack realised he was also sporting a knitted bobble hat, which made him look incredibly cute.

“Somehow the heating has gone off and the air conditioning has come on full blast, I've been trying to fix it for over an hour now but my hands are so cold they won't function properly anymore.” Ianto glowered at Jack as if it was somehow his fault.

“I'll go and look.” Jack strode off towards the lower levels without waiting for an answer, missing the small mutter as he went behind him.

It was some time before Jack reappeared, his teeth chattering as he rubbed his hands together is vain trying to warm them up with a defeated look and dirty marks on his face. It was no good, they were going to have to get someone in to mend it and then Retcon them with a cuppa tea! He did however have to smile at the sight of Ianto, sitting snuggled up under the duvet shivering and muttering to himself.

“No luck, will have to get an engineer in.” Jack told him as he approached the sofa. “Any room for me under that duvet?”

“Nope!”

“Hey it's not my fault the heating broke ... we can make each other warmer.”

“Not in the mood Jack, I need hot coffee and a hot bath to defrost.”

“Okay, I'll put the hub on automatic, find an engineer and join you.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “I meant alone Jack.” He retorted as he stood up clutching the duvet.

Jack grabbed the hand holding the duvet in place and pulled Ianto towards him, placing a small kiss on his lips and wrapping his arms around him, duvet an' all and told him it was fine, he didn't need any of those things to keep him warm. Ianto gave him a small questioning frown and he burst into song as he began to waltz Ianto around the hub.

I love the winter weather  
Because the two of us can get together  
There's nothing sweeter, finer  
When it's nice and cold I can hold  
My baby closer, to me  
Collecting all the kisses that are due me  
I love the winter weather  
Because I've got my love to keep me warm  
I love the winter weather  
Because the two of us can get together  
There's nothing sweeter, finer  
When it's nice and cold I can hold  
My baby closer, to me  
Collecting little kisses that are due me  
I love the winter weather  
Because I've got my love to keep me warm

“Did you just call me baby?” Ianto asked with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, but it's in the song.”

“Never call me baby, unless you wish to experience death again.”

“You threatening me?” Jack chuckled.

“Not a threat.” Ianto tried desperately not to smile. “Okay, you get the heating sorted out and I might let you share my bath.”

“Go, go.” Jack urged, releasing Ianto from his grip. “Now, where did I put the yellow pages.” He muttered to himself as he watched Ianto leave via the cog door.

The End.


	4. Born And Bred - Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Ianto has to go home for the first time since he fell out with his mother for a funeral and something a little strange happens along the way ...  
> Rating: PG

It was dark and misty as they drove towards Newport, the scenery was just a mass of hazy images in the cool night air. The SUV's radio was playing quietly in the background as Jack glanced at Ianto beside him, his eyes closed as he slept quietly lulled into sleep by the late hour and the soft music. Jack knew that for Ianto seeing his mother again after such a long time was going to be hard for him, let alone the fact they were travelling there for his grandmothers funeral early in the morning.

They had intended to get some sleep before heading out but the rift and some Weevils had had other ideas, so after dealing with them they changed clothes and then headed off towards their destination in the not so early hours of the morning. Ianto had told him that he and his mother had fallen out not long before he left for London and his job at Torchwood One and he had barely spoken to her since, but he loved his grandmother dearly and even his feud with his mother wouldn't keep him away from her funeral.

Jack sighed as the weather report on the radio said the day was going to stay dull, cold and misty. No day was ever a good day for a funeral but a clear sky would have been nice he thought as he heard Ianto begin to stir beside him, glancing over to him again he saw Ianto's eyes open sleepily and he looked sadly at Jack as if just remembering why they were out driving. Sitting himself up in his seat Ianto looked out the window, the sun was rising behind the mist but was little more than a faint orange glow.

“Great day for a funeral.” Ianto moaned.

“Could be worse.” Jack tried to argue.

“How?”

“Snow, tornado, ice storm ...”

“'Spose.”

As they entered Newport on the opposite side of where they needed to be the mist began to dissipate a little now they weren't driving through open countryside, Ianto looked as he spotted several landmarks he recognised.

“Jack, stop.”

Jack pulled the SUV over to the curb and parked without turning off the engine.

“Something wrong?”

“This is where I lived as a boy, in that house over there. Born and bred as they say, before we moved ... after Tad died.”

“Looks abandoned, want to go and look around? We have time.”

“Yep, I have good memories of that house.” Ianto unclipped his seatbelt as he replied.

Jack turned of the engine and joined Ianto as they crossed the road and walked towards the house, the windows were boarded up and it looked like it had been neglected for years as they approached. The front door was firmly nailed shut as were the windows, walking around the outside to the back door they found it equally secure but Ianto had a grin on his face as he rounded the house again and walked down the opposite side coming to a stop about half way down.

“What is it?” Jack asked as he caught him up.

“Coal chute that leads to the cellar, it locks from the inside but we discovered a long time ago how to jiggle open the bolt from the outside.” Ianto replied as he began to lift the hatch maybe half an inch and perform some kind of elaborate shuffle and twist action on it.

Less than two minutes later he flung it open with a look of satisfaction on his face as Jack peered into the pitch black darkness below.

“You're sure we can get in this way, once we slide down that chute we'll be stuck if not?”

“Have some faith Jack.” Ianto shouted as he slid down into the darkness.

Jack shrugged his shoulders and followed him down, coming to an abrupt halt at the bottom as Ianto struck a match.

“Matches still hidden where we put them.” He grinned in the small light, looking about him and spotting a candle.

Letting out a small sound of pain Ianto extinguished the match and struck another one to light the candle, the glow illuminating the cellar a little more than the match and he headed across the cellar with Jack following closely behind and finding the stairs he was aiming for. Climbing up them carefully, they were treacherous in the daytime let alone in the dark. Once he reached the top he took a deep breath, prayed the door there wasn't locked and reached out and pulled.

A feeling of relief came over him when it opened easily, with a grin on his face he led their way out of the cellar. Ianto led Jack through the house and up the stairs into one of the bedrooms and stared in disbelief, it looked like no one had live there since he had moved out when he was a child. Although the wallpaper had seen better days, the curtains were moth eaten it looked just as he remembered it.

“This is so weird, I'm sure another family moved in when we moved out.” Ianto span around in a circle with a look of confusion on his face. “Surely they would have redecorated the place?”

“Maybe the kid who had your room loved the Action Man wallpaper and insisted on keeping it?” Jack suggested.

“Maybe.” Ianto answered unconvinced as he moved over to the window.

He reached out and carefully pulled the curtains open but despite his gentleness they all but disintegrated in his hands and fell to the floor, ignoring them he looked out the widow and called Jack over.

“Now that's even weirder, see that building over there?” Ianto pointed to a large building to the left. “That was my school, but it burnt down not long after we moved. Jack how can it be there now, it was razed to the ground?”

“Are you sure?”

“Am I sure? It was one of the most exciting things to happen when I was a kid, we all flocked to see it burn and watch the firemen at work.”

“Okay, I have to agree that something a little odd maybe going on here.” Jack frowned.

“Something else, over there.” Ianto pointed in the other direction. “They built a huge Tesco a few years ago, just before I headed off to London.”

Before Jack could respond Ianto ran from the room and down the stairs, Jack chased after him and found him standing in the doorway of what must have been the living room in some kind of trance.

“Ianto, Ianto, hey where are you? Wake up, Ianto!” Jack said frantically as he tried to get his attention.

Ianto stared into the room, he could feel the heat coming from the fire in the hearth and the smell of the pine tree decorated haphazardly in the corner as his mind told him it wasn't real but he felt like he could reach out and touch it. As his eyes swept across the room his eyes filled with tears as he saw his father sat in his favourite armchair holding a small child while another played at his feet, himself as a boy on his Tad's lap and his sister on the floor with her Barbies.

Ianto knew exactly what Christmas he was seeing, the last one with his father alive. The one where he had got the bike he had wanted so much, the one where he had to console his younger sister when she discovered that Father Christmas didn't exist, the one where less than three months later his Tad died suddenly from a heart attack. Tears were pouring down Ianto's face now and he didn't care, he just wanted to move across the room and hug his Tad, tell him how much he missed him, loved him but he was frozen to the spot.

He watched as his sister abandoned all but one of her Barbies and climbed up on her fathers lap, sitting on the opposite knee to Ianto and strained to listen as his Tad began to tell the same story he always told at Christmas, his version of A Christmas Carol. As the scene before his eyes began to fade he became aware of Jack's voice, his hands on his arms shaking him gently as he spoke his name and begged for Ianto to come back to him.

“Jack?”

“Ianto, what happened, what were you seeing?”

“My Tad, my wonderful Tad. Nothing was the same after he died.”

Jack pulled the handkerchief from Ianto's pocket and wiped away his tears before pulling him into a hug, holding him tight as Ianto revealed what he had seen until he stopped shaking.

“We should leave.” Jack suggested. “Something is wrong here, this place is wrong.”

“No, my Tad ...”

“He's gone Ianto, I don't know what you saw, a glimpse of Christmas past perhaps but it's gone now and we need to get out of this house and back to the present.”

Ianto looked back into the room but all he could see was the peeling wallpaper, threadbare carpet and ripped curtains. He didn't move for fear of missing something but Jack took his hand and quietly led him from the room, reaching the front door they were both shocked to find it broken and hanging off it's hinges, the cold wind blowing through. Reaching the outside they looked back towards the house, the neatly boarded up windows were now mostly missing planks and the windows were broken. The garden although unkempt when they entered now resembled a jungle, Ianto shivered visibly at the sight.

“Take me away from here.” He told Jack.

As they drove towards Ianto's mothers house they were both quiet, neither of them sure what had happened, did they imagine it all? One thing Ianto realised though was life was too short for disagreements and grudges and when he saw his mum he was going to hug her and apologise, he knew they were both at fault for the fight they had but it seemed petty and incidental now.

Arriving at his mothers house he climbed from the SUV without hesitation and knocked on the front door, Jack close behind. His mothers face when she opened the door said it all, she hadn't expected him to turn up and when he hugged her tight and said sorry she replied that he didn't need to be sorry, they were as stubborn as each other. Both of them crying for themselves, each other and Ianto's grandmother.

Pulling away, suddenly remembering Jack Ianto introduced him, as his boss and then without pause his partner. If she was surprised she never showed it, welcomed him into her home and thanked him for coming with her son as she led them into the living room where Ianto's remaining relatives had gathered in preparation for the sombre occasion. After Jack was introduced to all and Ianto was hugged by all they headed out for the journey to the church across the way, Jack holding Ianto's hand tightly as he prepared to say goodbye to his favourite grandparent.

The End.


	5. Suits You Sir! - Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Ianto finds something deep in the archives  
> Rating: PG13

Ianto lifted the box off the shelf, it was covered in dust and in turn covered him in the stuff and he pulled it towards him from above. Whatever it was had been there a very long time, beneath the thick layer of years of sediment he could just about made out a label and writing. Taking his handkerchief from his pocket he wiped it firmly over the lid revealing the label more clearly below, all it simply said was 'Captain Jack Harkness – Personal'.

He contemplated for a moment as to whether he should open it or now, was it something so personal that he should leave it be? Ianto shook the box causing a dull thud to come from inside and more dust to fly around the room and settle on his suit, attempting to brush it off with his hand just made it worse. Letting out a groan he came to a decision and carefully unknotted the string that was tied around it, lifting the lid off slowly he peered inside and smiled a sly grin.

Jack was sat at his desk in his office when Ianto voice came over his comm, asking him if he really had been a captain in the Airforce or was his rank just something he had made up because he liked the sound of it? Jack smiled to himself as he told Ianto of his years in the Airforce, how he had worked his way up through the ranks till by the end of the war he was just as he indeed claimed, a captain.

Ianto's hand began to play with his tie as he told Jack he should join him in the archives, that he had found some items of his and that he wouldn't mind seeing just how they looked on him. Jack tried to get Ianto to tell him what exactly he had found but Ianto told him he would have to wait and see, curiosity got the better of Jack and he jumped up from his chair informing Ianto he would be there shortly.

Having assured himself that there was nothing embarrassing in the archives that Ianto could find Jack jogged across the hub and down towards the archives, wondering what on earth it could be if Ianto wanted to see what it looked like on him. Finally reaching where Ianto was waiting for him Jack came to an abrupt halt, watching as Ianto pulled on a pair of gloves with his Airforce cap set at an interesting angle upon his head.

“I thought you wanted to see what they looked like on me?” Jack asked.

“Well, while waiting I decided that you might like to see me wearing them.”

“I have to say that they do look mighty fine on you Ianto, of course it could be what your wearing with them that makes it so irresistible”

“I couldn't think of anything else that would work with them, other than the actual RAF uniform, Sir.”

“Perfect, just perfect.” Jack replied, taking in the sight a little longer of Ianto stood there wearing them along with nothing else but a smirk on his face, a slight flush to his cheeks and his hands on his hips.

“Oh yes.” Jack added as he moved towards the naked Ianto and kissed him deeply.

The End.


	6. Winter's Coming - Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Reflections on life ...  
> Rating: PG13

Ianto sat looking out of the windows from the warmth of the sun lounge at the the dusting of snow that had fallen sometime in the night, or early hours of that morning. Winters coming he thought to himself, time flits by so fast and before you know it you're heralding in another new year. Tucking the blanket that covered his lower half a little more tightly over it he sighed softly to himself, he knew he himself was in the autumn of his years.

He allowed himself a few moments of melancholy thought before he shook them from his head, his face brightening as he watched the figure in the long flapping coat, unbuttoned despite the cold walk up the garden path towards the house. Ianto expertly swivelled the wheelchair around and went to meet him as he entered through the back door of the house, he hated the wheelchair but today it was his means of getting about.

“Jack.” Ianto said brightly as soon as he emerged through the door.

“Looking good, how you feeling?” Jack asked as he took the handles of the wheelchair and pushed Ianto back through the house to the sun lounge where he knew Ianto spent the majority of his time when possible.

“Fine, my legs don't seem to agree with my head today however.”

Ianto didn't see the smile fade from Jack's face or the look of sadness that replaced it, Ianto's arthritis was getting worse with age and with each passing month he was getting more and more frail. He hated him being in a care home, but he had done his homework well and this was the best he could find in Cardiff. Not the most expensive, but the one where they seemed to care about their residents.

“You need more medication? Painkillers? Want to see another doctor?” Jack's voice full of his worry over his lovers condition.

“Just a bad day Jack, I could be feeling like I want to run a marathon tomorrow.” Ianto reassured him as they came to a halt in the sun lounge.

“If you're sure?” Jack pressed. “All that alien tech we have and there's nothing I can do to help.”

“You just being here helps.” Ianto replied smiling softly as Jack's frown lined face.

“Can I get you anything?”

“No, I have everything I need here except for you and when you are here I relish every single second.”

“I wish ...”

Ianto cut him off. “No wishing Jack, we can't change this we just have to take life as it comes.”

Jack nodded sadly in agreement.

“Take me back to my room Jack.”

“You're tired? Want to rest?”

“No, I just want to be somewhere we won't be interrupted.”

There was a comfortable silence between them as Jack pushed the wheelchair along to quiet corridors towards Ianto's room, once they reached it Ianto slowly pushed himself up from the chair, refusing Jack's offer of help and eased himself onto the bed and lay down flat with a sigh.

“Join me?” He smiled at Jack.

Jack closed the door firmly, a sign the carers took that the inhabitant of the room didn't wish to be disturbed and then after discarding his coat and boots he lay beside Ianto on the small bed. Ianto reached up and touched his face, still as young and dashing looking as it had been all those years before when they had first met.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Jack frowned.

“For being here, not abandoning me when I became old and useless.”

“I love you Ianto, you will never be old or useless in my eyes.”

Jack lifted the palm of Ianto's hand from his face and kissed it softly before leaning over and capturing Ianto's lips with his own, kissing him tenderly. Jack pulled back and saw the look in Ianto's eyes, wordlessly he moved to kiss him again, this time kissing him deeply as he consciously let some of his excess energy seep from his body and into Ianto's. As Ianto's arms wrapped around him he pulled him close, not breaking the kiss for a very long time.

As Jack held him as he slept sometime later in his arms, sated and exhausted from their gentle lovemaking he couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be long before Ianto left him forever. Sharing the very thing that made him immortal was all Jack had now that could help his lover, it would give him a few pain free days and make life a little easier for him. He stroked his fingers through Ianto's salt and pepper hair as he watched the snow begin to fall again outside, winters coming he thought to himself, and not just for the changing seasons outside.

The End


	7. Pure Bliss - Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Jack makes the drinks ...  
> Rating: PG13

All eyes were on Ianto when he entered the conference room, he knew they were expecting him to be carrying a tray which in turn should have their mugs upon it filled with steaming mugs of delicious coffee.

“Forgotten something Tea-Boy?” Owen snarked.

“Jack is in charge of the drinks today, he'll be up shortly so he told me.”

“Jack's making the coffee? But Jack's coffee tastes like shit, I'm sorry but it does!” Gwen exclaimed.

“He's not making coffee, actually I have no idea what he's making as he sent me out the kitchenette.” Ianto explained.

“Oh boy.” Toshiko muttered under her breath.

*

Jack heated up the milk in a saucepan on the small hotplate in the kitchenette as the dark chocolate, of the very high cocoa content variety melted in the microwave. He'd show them that Ianto wasn't the only one who could make good drinks he thought as the milk began to come to the boil.

Pouring the milk bit by bit, very slowly into the melted chocolate Jack whisked it as he did so admiring his own handy work at the hot chocolate concoction. He poured a tiny amount into his mug and carefully sipped the hot liquid before picking up the sugar container and adding a little.

This was followed by another taste test, Jack decided it needed to be a little more sweeter and after a final taste test decided it was perfect. Carefully he divided the hot frothy drink between the five mugs then picked up the can of spray cream, expertly adding it to the top of each drink before adding a cinnamon stick afterwards as a finishing touch.

*

Jack could see he was being watched from the conference room as he walked across the hub carefully carrying the tray, doing his best to not spill a drop as he climbed the stairs. By the time he reached the doorway they were all sat in their seats, and to his dismay looking a little worriedly at the drinks he was carrying.

“It won't kill you.” Jack stated as he handed them out.

Owen looked at his with suspicion. “What is it, or shouldn't I ask?”

“Just try it.” Jack sighed with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

“OMG! I think I just died and went to heaven.” Toshiko burst out, causing them to all turn and look at her. “What?” She asked innocently as the tip of her tongue slipped from between her lips and captured the cream that coated them.

Gwen took a tentative sip. “Wow!” Was all she managed before taking another mouthful, savouring it for a moment before swallowing.

Owen shrugged his shoulders and took a huge gulp, unable to suppress the sounds of appreciation that followed making the others chuckle at him.

“Mmmmmmmm.” Ianto murmured to himself as he took a long sip.

Jack turned to see Ianto taking another long sip, his eyes closed as a noise that sounded positively pornographic escaped his lips. There was cream all around his mouth and it took a lot of will power for Jack to stop himself leaning over and licking it off, he watched as Ianto opened his eyes a little and looked straight at him from below his eyelashes. His eyes never wavered as his tongue escaped his mouth and he slowly swiped it over one lip and then the other, a small smirk forming on his lips as he watched Jack gulp hard.

“Didn't need to see that.” Owen muttered, leaving the room as both Tosh and Gwen watched the scene unfolding before them.

Jack dipped his finger in his drink and scooped out some of the cream as he walked towards Ianto, they watched open mouthed as he put it on the tip of Ianto's nose and then licked it off before kissing Ianto deeply. Reluctantly taking this as their cue to leave Gwen and Tosh slipped quietly from the room, both agreeing it was the best hot chocolate they had ever had, in more ways than one.

The End.


	8. Long Time Cold - Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Ianto lifted the mug to his lips ...  
> Rating: PG13

Ianto sat down on the sofa with a loud sigh, clutching a hot cup of coffee in his hands. As he lifted the mug to his lips to take a sip Jack's voice rang out across the hub from his office.

“Ianto, you got a minute?”

Ianto let out another sigh, placed the mug on the coffee table and headed up to Jack's office.

“You called Sir?”

“Yeah, I need some help with this.” Jack grinned, indicating the bulge in his trousers.

“You been looking at that alien porn we found again?” Ianto smirked.

“No need, just need to watch you on the CCTV.”

“I'm sure that comes under the heading of harassment Sir.”

“Are you going to report me?” Jack asked, trying to look worried but failing miserably.

“That would be counter productive for both of us.”

“True, so are you going to give me a ... hand?”

“Depends Sir.”

“On what?”

“If you are going to help relieve my little problem too.” Ianto replied as he moved swiftly across the room and pressed his own crotch against Jack's.

“Oh I think we can resolve both problems in a satisfactory manner.” Jack chuckled as he claimed Ianto's lips with his own.

As Ianto tipped his long cold coffee down the sink some time later he wondered if he would get time to make and drink another one before 'something else came up', then chuckled at his own terminology.

The End.


	9. Winter Wonderland - Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Jack wants to walk in the snow ...  
> Rating: PG

Ianto was woken by Jack, who was bounding around the bedroom like an over enthusiastic puppy that needed to be let out into the garden. Ianto hid under the covers of his bed, he knew it was still early after peeking at the alarm clock with one eye and that he didn't want to leave the warmth of his bed but Jack wasn't giving up.

“Come on Ianto, get up!”

“It's early and it's cold, I'm staying here.”

“But it's snowing, the landscape as far as the eye can see is white.”

“See above point, it's cold. Freezing actually if it's snowing!” Came another grumble from under the duvet.

“I want to go for a walk in the snow, in all the years I've lived in Cardiff it's never had snow like this.”

“Later, I promise we can go later.”

“But it'll be ruined later, cars and people will have turned it to mush. I want to go out while it looks perfect.”

Ianto stuck his head out the top of the duvet. “Promise to warm me up when we get back?”

“Now how could I refuse a request like that?” Jack replied as he jumped onto the bed and pounced on him.

“You know, you are acting just like a puppy this morning?”

“A puppy? Shall I sniff your crotch?”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “Off, let me get dressed, the sooner we go for the walk the sooner we get home again. Don't forget your lead!”

“Cheeky bugger.” Jack chuckled as he climbed back off the bed.

Ten minutes later Jack was watching as Ianto pulled on a pair of wellies over a pair of very thick socks, he also knew that Ianto had a thermal vest and long johns on under his clothes.

“Are you wearing enough clothes?” Jack chuckled as Ianto put a second jumper on.

“I doubt it!”

As they walked hand in hand through the streets of Cardiff towards the bay Ianto did have to admit the snow made the city look beautiful. The snow was falling fast and heavy, by the time they reached the Plass the snow on the ground was at least a foot deep and scrunched beneath their feet. There's were the only set of footprints as they made their way across it towards the bay, when they got to approximately the middle of the Plass Jack suddenly stopped, pulled Ianto to him and kissed him deeply.

“Isn't it just gorgeous?” Jack exclaimed, releasing Ianto from his arms, opening them wide and span around in a circle.

“A winter wonderland.” Ianto grinned as Jack span around again.

At which point Jack start singing as loudly as his lungs would allow.

  
_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,_   
_In the lane, snow is glistening_   
_A beautiful sight,_   
_We're happy tonight._   
_Walking in a winter wonderland._   


  
_Gone away is the bluebird,_   
_Here to stay is a new bird_   
_He sings a love song,_   
_As we go along,_   
_Walking in a winter wonderland._   


Ianto was highly relieved at this point by the fact the Plass was totally deserted, what he wasn't prepared for was Jack grabbing him and twirling him around the Plass as he sang.

  
_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_   
_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_   


  
_He'll say: Are you married?_   
_We'll say: No man,_   
_But you can do the job_   
_When you're in town_   


Which was not an easy thing with your feet buried in over twelve inches of snow and wearing wellies, and what followed was inevitable and Ianto tripped over his own feet and fell taking Jack with him.

  
_Later on, we'll conspire,_   
_As we dream by the fire_   
_To face unafraid,_   
_The plans that we've made,_   
_Walking in a winter wonderland._   


  
_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_   
_And pretend that he's a circus clown_   
_We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,_   
_Until the other kids knock him down._   


Which didn't phase Jack in the slightest as he just kept singing, pinning Ianto into the snow beneath him despite Ianto's struggling and trying to get up.

  
_When it snows, ain't it thrilling,_   
_Though your nose gets a chilling_   
_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,_   
_Walking in a winter wonderland._   


In the end Ianto did the only thing he thought would shut Jack up before he either repeated the song or started on another one, he pulled Jack's head down to his and kissed him hard, not stopping till they had to break for air.

“Home, now. I'm frozen.” Ianto ordered, chucking as Jack tried to get up and slipped over again.

Ianto got to his feet, thankful of the tread on the bottom of the wellies and put a hand out to Jack, helping him to his feet. After brushing themselves down, they headed back to Ianto's flat once more hand in hand and when they got there Jack fulfilled his promise and proceeded to warm Ianto up from head to toe and everywhere else between.

The End


	10. Frozen ... - Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Ianto's on the hunt for thermals ...  
> Rating: PG13

Okay, thought Ianto, it's bloody cold. In fact he'd go as far as to say it was bloody freezing. As he burst through the doors of yet another shop he stopped for a moment to revel in the heat that hit him , compared to the air outside it was like stepping into an oven.

After checking to see what floor menswear was on he stepped onto the escalator and headed up to the third floor, coming to a stop as he disembarked and glanced about. Spotting the location of the underwear section he quickly strode across the shop, if they didn't have what he wanted here he was going to give up.

The underwear department was heaving with people, as he got closer he realised there was more than just chatter going on. They were arguing, and physically struggling with each other as they tried to rip things from each others hands. Once he got closer he realised they were fighting over the thermals.

There were none on the shelves at all, and the few items left were probably going to end up destroyed bearing in mind he had already heard a couple of loud tears. As Ianto saw the security guards approaching he decided to make his exit, no way he was getting caught up in something like this.

Wrapping his scarf more tightly around his neck he pulled up the collar of his coat and then pulled his gloves on, then opened to door and headed out to brave the cold once more. Frustrated at the time he had wasted he stomped his way back to the hub, there was no way he was spending anymore time looking for something it seemed he had no chance of finding anywhere in Cardiff.

Once in the hub he headed straight for the coffee machine without even taking his coat off, despite the warmth of the hub it was going to be a while before he felt like he had defrosted. The weather forecasters hadn't been wrong when they predicted the start of some shockingly cold weather beginning.

Picking up the mug of freshly made coffee he wrapped his hands around it and closed his eyes took a long sip as he heard footsteps approaching, opening them he wasn't surprised to see Jack approaching. Wordlessly Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed him softly on the mouth, pulling back and looking into his eyes.

“You're frozen!” Jack said, stating the obvious.

“It's fucking freezing out there, I've just spent the last two hours trying to buy us thermals.”

“Thermals?”

“Do you ever listen to the weather Jack? It's going to be freezing for the next couple of weeks.”

“But thermals are so ... unsexy.” Jack pouted.

“I think it depends on who's wearing them, but it's a moot point as I failed to get any.”

“Doesn't matter, you won't need them anyway.”

“I'll remind you of that the next time we're out there running around the streets of Cardiff freezing our bollocks off.”

“No, what I mean is if we get frozen we have a good excuse to warm each other up.” Jack grinned.

Ianto moved his rolled his hips against Jack's. “Now that sounds like a good plan, would you like to have a go at warming me up now, you know, for practice?”

“Thought you'd never ask.” Jack replied, unbuttoning Ianto's coat as he kissed his still cold lips deeply.

The End.


	11. In The Still Of The Night - Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Jack's on a roof ...  
> Rating: PG

Jack stood on the rooftop and shivered in the still of the cold January night air, pulling his coat more tightly around him as he looked deep into the clear night sky. Hearing footsteps behind him he glanced over his shoulder, smiling when he saw Ianto nearing.

“It's beautiful.” Ianto said as he looked up at the stars.

“It is.” Jack agreed, pointing out planets and stars including Orion and Sirius.

“Do you ever wish you were still out there, travelling?”

Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him close, placing a small kiss to his brow before answering.

“Before I met the Doctor again, yes. But now I know there's nowhere I'd rather be than here, this is my home now. I didn't have to think before I answered the Doctor when he asked me if I wanted to travel with him again. I just knew wanted to be here, with you.”

Ianto looked into his eyes silently for a few moments before kissing him tenderly.

The End.


	12. One Little Mistake - Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Ianto gets hurt ...  
> Rating: PG

Jack stormed down the steps to the medical bay, his face like thunder not stopping till he reached the far side then turned to look at Ianto as he folded his arms.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Jack yelled.

“I ...” Ianto began.

“No, you weren't thinking were you? How could you be so stupid, does your training mean nothing to you?” Jack stormed.

“Jack, it was one little mistake, I thought I could handle it by myself.”

“Oh you did did you? And your little mistake could have got you killed.”

“But it didn't.”

“Don't try to play this down Ianto, you were reckless and you know it.” Jack ranted, throwing his arms up in the air before stomping back across the medical bay. “Just stay out of my sight, before I say something I really might regret.”

Ianto watched silently as Jack bounded up the steps and out of the medical bay, when he heard a door slam Ianto knew he had retreated to his office. He winced as he moved his arm, Owen had done a good job treating it but it hurt like mad and the painkillers didn't even seem to be taking the edge off it.

Using his good arm he poked at the slashes in the front of his suit jacket, for the first time realising that they went through his shirt as well and began to understand completely just how lucky he had been that the creature hadn't managed to get it's sharp claws into his flesh of his chest as well as his arm.

Carefully he slipped off the edge of the table and gave a small yelp as his ankle twinged beneath him, he had twisted it as he had fallen. Thinking back he knew if Gwen hadn't caught up with him at that precise moment and shot the creature in the head he would be dead.

He knew Jack was right, he just didn't want to admit to it but until he did Jack wouldn't forgive him for putting himself in danger. Clutching his injured arm Ianto limped across the medical bay and very gingerly up the steps, stopping every few steps in the hope the pain in his ankle would subside a little.

When he reached the bottom of the steps that led to Jack's office he stopped contemplating the idea of changing his mind, but he knew there were three sets of eyes watching him and wondering if he would chicken out. Well, he was here now and surely whatever happened in Jack's office could be as painful as the ascent he faced getting there.

Ianto didn't knock when he reached the door, he just opened it and practically fell through it as his ankle threatened to give up completely. Jack was sat at his desk, looking for all intents and purposes like he was engrossed in the document he was reading but Ianto knew him only too well.

“I'm sorry.” Ianto said simply.

Jack just sat staring at the piece of paper in his hand, not sure what would come out of his mouth if he answered.

“I know I was stupid, I should have admitted it. Please don't fight with me, I hate it when we fall out.”

Jack looked up, seeing his lover standing in front of him in obvious pain, both physical and emotional was too much for him to stay angry.

“I could have lost you, you could have died this afternoon and I'm not ready to lose you yet.” Jack told him, his voice quiet and full of emotion.

“You can't wrap me in cotton wool Jack, I admit I was an idiot but in this job, I could get killed tomorrow being as careful as possible.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it, I intend to have you around for a long time yet Jones, Ianto Jones.”

“Are we okay?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“So, any chance you can help to that seat to sit down, I think I might fall over soon.”

Jack jumped up from his chair, grabbed Ianto around the waist and carried him the few feet to the chair and plonked him down in it very unceremoniously in it. Before Jack could stand back upright Ianto grabbed one of his braces and placed a small kiss to his lips.

“Thank you.” He told Jack, knowing Jack would know he didn't mean it for helping him to the chair.

The End.


	13. Long Lonely Nights - Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Jack frowned at the small flurry of snowflakes  
> Warnings: *Tissues maybe required*  
> Rating: G

 

As Jack felt the small drop of wetness hit his face he glanced up at the soft glow of the street light, frowning when he saw the flurry of snowflakes that were dancing about in the soft cool breeze. He came to a stop without thinking about it as his mind brought back painful memories to him.

_The day in question has started off normal enough, in fact it was one of the most memorable mornings ever as it began with Jack telling Ianto he was pregnant, Jack had been so worried about telling the young man, scared it would send him scurrying for the hills but Ianto's face said it all when he told him it was the best news he had heard in a long time._

_And later when it started to snow, something that rarely happened in Cardiff it seemed like the whole day was going to be perfect. The rift picked that day to behave and they sent the rest of the team home for the day, relaxing on the battered old sofa they talked about whether it would be a boy or a girl and more importantly moving in together._

_Then it all started to go wrong, Jack had mentioned that he was craving pastries from the little shop near where Ianto lived and Ianto was only too happy to go and fetch some for him. When he didn't return after a reasonable time Jack told himself not to worry it was probably the weather detaining him. When he was gone twice as long as he should have been Jack began to panic, constantly trying to call Ianto's mobile but it rang until it was diverted to answer phone._

_At that point Jack went looking for him, driving the SUV through the heavy snow it took him nearly an hour before he found Ianto's car. The front was a mangled wreck where it had hit something hard, it was being winched onto a tow truck. Jack got out of the SUV slowly, not sure if what he was seeing was real and then he slowly pulled his phone from his pocket and called Ianto's mobile again, hearing the faint ring coming from the inside of the wrecked car._

_As he watched the car moving onto the tow truck he couldn't miss the amount of blood splattered on the windscreen, he knew in his heart that his lover was gone. He dropped to his knees in the snow and howled along with the icy wind until someone came over to him and helped him to their car, drove him to the hospital and stayed with him until he found out his fears were true._

_Witnesses said the car had just skidded out of control in the snow, he didn't stand a chance when he hit the lamppost with full force. He died instantly. The stranger called the first person who answered a call from Jack's phone and within minutes Gwen was at his side, her and Rhys taking him to their car and their home. To be honest he didn't really remember anything of the next few days, remembering to breathe was taxing enough._

He hated snow, snow had taken his lover from him. As it got heavier he felt a tug on the sleeve of his coat bringing him out of his thoughts, he looked down and a sad smile formed on his lips as he tried to wipe the tears away unseen.

“Snow daddy, snow.” Said the little girl excitedly, who was so much like her tad in so many ways.

“Yes sweetheart, your taddy loved the snow.”

“Can we make a snowman?”

“Maybe tomorrow, it's very late.”

“Okay daddy.” She smiled.

Jack lifted the four year old up into his arms and kissed her cheek, she was what kept him going in the long lonely nights.

Maybe one day he would forgive the snow just enough to enjoy it with their daughter.

The End.


	14. Crispy chimes of Autumn - Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: A walk in the park ...  
> Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: A walk in the park ...  
Rating: PG

All the time they were walking home Ianto was thinking how amazing it was that they were returning home from their second date, when Jack had asked him out on a date and he'd agreed he had never really expected it to happen but it did and here they were taking a short cut through the park after a second on their way home from the theatre.  
As the leaves, in all their autumnal colours scrunched beneath their feet Ianto slipped his hand into Jack's, the small act feeling so intimate somehow out in the wide open space. As he did so Jack turned to look at him, seeing the smile on Ianto's face.

“Happy?” Jack asked.

“Yep, this is my favourite time of year and you're back to share it with me. Don't you just love the sound the leaves make under your feet as you walk?”

“I never really thought about it.” Jack replied honestly.

Ianto pulled him to a halt and recited a poem.

“Crispy chimes of Autumn, spread out upon natures floor.  
The falling greens of spring and summer, now taking on a brown like decor.  
Bare bodies stand naked, their bones clanging in the wind.  
Hoping to soon be reclothed, by winters cool new offerings.”

“Don't you think it's just perfect for this time of year?” He asked when he'd finished.

“I liked the bit about bare bodies standing naked.” Jack grinned.

“I should have guessed that was the only part you would have taken notice off.”

“No, no, I promise I listened to it all and yes it suits the season well.”

“Makes a change, now, you said something about bare bodies? Maybe we should walk home a little faster?”

“And you try and make out I'm the one with the naughty mind?” Jack chuckled as they picked up their pace towards Ianto's flat.

The End


	15. Dawn Of A New Day - Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: After Lisa's funeral ...  
> Spoilers: Cyberwoman  
> Rating: G

Ianto had been awake all night, seeing Lisa's family at her funeral the day before had been so hard. Even though he knew that she hadn't perished in the fall of Torchwood One he had to pretend to them all it was true. As they lowered the empty casket into the ground he found tears pouring down his face.

He had no idea if they were for Lisa, her family or himself. He shrugged off her family when they invited him back to one of their houses afterwards for the wake, he needed to be alone. As he walked through the streets he knew he would do anything to get back the woman he loved, anything.

Going home and seeing her as she was was something he couldn't face, not after just attending her funeral as it was too close to the truth. He headed into the nearest supermarket, purchased a bottle of whiskey and then headed down towards the Thames, wrapping his coat tightly around him as he settled on a bench.

And that was where he stayed, all night with just the alcohol to warm him as it burnt it's path down his throat until he passed out. It was still dark when he came too, his head pounding and his body frozen he thought again about the plans he had made for the future.

As the sun began to rise indicating the dawn of a new day Ianto rose from the bench and moved over to the railing's along the embankment, his thoughts cleared as it shone down on him. Today was the day he would make the first move in his plan, today he would travel to Cardiff and do everything in his power to get a job with Torchwood three.

Less than a week later, with Lisa stowed deep in the archives of Torchwood Three he resigned himself to the fact that the job had come at a price. Captain Jack Harkness. Somehow he knew it was the flirting that had got him the job over everything else he had tried, was he will to pay the price?

The End


	16. The Secrets That You Keep - Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Jack's having nightmares  
> Spoilers: DW - Utopia, Sound Of The Drums, Last Of The Time Lords. TW - Kiss Kiss Bang Bang  
> Rating: PG

It was three weeks since Jack had returned, he wouldn't tell anyone what exactly had happened to him while he was away. All they knew, from what Gwen had told them he had revealed to her was that he went to the end of the universe and he knew when it was over that he needed to be back, in Cardiff with his team.

It was slightly less than three weeks since Ianto found himself back in Jack's arms and bed, even though Jack had abandoned them without as word and Ianto had felt more than a little annoyed with him vanishing so soon after he kissed him in full view of everyone else there was no denying he had missed his boss, friend, lover.

Jack made good with his offer of a date, Ianto knew it wasn't something of a normal thing for Jack and he felt, well like maybe he meant more to Jack than he had thought. The date however hadn't gone quite to plan, they had made it to dinner but the movie never happened. Not through alien intervention, but through lust.

All through the meal the tension, sexual tension had slowly grown. By the time the waitress asked them if they would like to see the desert menu they knew they needed to get somewhere private before they disgraced themselves there and then in the restaurant. The bill was asked for and paid instantly in cash with no waiting around for change as they both left the place as quickly as possible.

Neither of them could remember the short journey back to Ianto's flat, just the heat between them as they ripped their own clothes off and threw themselves on Ianto's bed and lost themselves in each others bodies for hours. But it was in the early hours of the morning that Ianto first realised that something more than bad had happened to Jack while he was away, first Jack was asleep and that was something he had rarely seen and second he was having what appeared to be an horrific nightmare.

Ianto wrapped his arms tightly around Jack as he spoke soothingly to him, his fingers stroking through Jack's hair until he slowly began to calm down. Ianto was a little surprised that Jack hadn't woken but just relieved that Jack was now sleeping calmly again. Ianto didn't mention it to him, thinking it was maybe a one off but when it happened each time they slept together over the next couple of weeks he knew he had to ask.

The first time Ianto asked what the nightmares were about Jack refused to talk about them, telling Ianto he didn't remember them but the look on his face told Ianto otherwise. The second time Ianto asked Jack said they were something from his past that he didn't want to talk about, that Ianto should respect his wishes. The third time Ianto asked, after waiting another week or so was because Ianto was now the one not sleeping, wondering what awful secrets Jack was keeping inside himself, Jack finally agreed to tell him.

Ianto lay quietly next to him in his bed as Jack relayed what had happened while he was away, how he had found his doctor and ended up at the end of the universe. Sat entranced as Jack told him about the last of the humans building their rocket to escape to a new world and now the Doctor helped them. But as Jack's face changed, a sad look coming over it as he regaled how the kindly professor was actually an evil Time Lord called the Master he began to realise that something awful had happened to him.

A horrified look set on Ianto's face when Jack told him quietly about his time on the Valient, how he was kept chained up for most of the time except for when the Master killed and tortured him for his own pleasure. How it went on day after day, month after month for a year. Tears were pouring down both their faces by the time Jack had finished his story, none of them could have ever have imagined the horrors Jack had endured.

But as Jack finished the story his face seemed to light up behind the tears, telling him of the Doctors great plan to save them both, the whole world. The young woman he sent off on a mission to travel the world and tell everyone a story about the man who had saved their lives countless times without thanks and then came back to the Valient to complete her task, the woman with the voice of a nightingale.

Ianto pulled Jack into his arms, holding him tight. Neither if them said a word as they found comfort in each other, soft kisses that slowly became tender lovemaking. Not a single word was needed for the rest of the night as they fell into a sated sleep, both knowing they had turned a corner in their relationship.

The End.


	17. Consequences - Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Ianto is punishing Jack ...  
> Rating: PG

Ianto neatly sidestepped out of Jack's way as he went to kiss him and Jack's lips met nothing but air.

“Oh come on Ianto, surely you're not going to keep me to this ridiculous punishment?” Jack pouted.

“I warned you, you can't say I didn't.”

“I never thought you were serious.”

“I'd have thought you would have known be better than that by now, Sir.” Ianto smirked.

“Oh no, that's not fair. You can't put me on a no kissing or touching ban for a week and then call me Sir.”

“You should have thought of that before you called me 'Darling' and 'Sweetheart' in front of Owen.”

“You knew I only did it to wind him up.” Jack pouted some more.

“Yeah, but you didn't think through the consequences, did you?”

“Well, I must admit I never thought he'd start calling you 'Honey'.” Jack replied, with the decency to look a little guilty.

“And now you have to live with your punishment.”

“But there's still three days to go, do you know how hard it is to keep my hands off you?”

“Yes Sir, very ... hard ... I imagine.” Ianto told him straight faced, then turned and walked away before Jack saw his expression turn into a huge grin.

“Shit.” Jack muttered to himself as he walked up to his office well aware of the twitching that Ianto's last comment was causing in his trousers.

Ianto made it to the archives before he chuckled to himself, but as much as he wouldn't admit it to Jack going without so much as a kiss meant he was torturing himself as well.

Judging by the effect his last comment had had on himself he could only imagine what state Jack was in, he tried to ignore the slight tightening of his trousers and he got on with his work.

In an attempt to distract himself Jack was watching the main hub through the glass wall of his office, Owen was sat at his workstation probably trying to bypass Tosh's latest innovation to stop him downloading porn.

Tosh was at her computer with her glasses perched on her nose looking like she was totally engrossed in something complicated, his eyes swept the hub looking for Gwen.

Gwen was balanced on a chair trying to string something up over the old battered sofa, it took Jack a few minutes to realise it was mistletoe.

As he watched her something like a plan began to form in his head, soon after he grabbed his coat and ran from the hub leaving the others with bemused looks on their faces.

It was some time before Ianto emerged from the archives again, only Tosh was still about and she was still deeply engrossed in whatever she was doing on her computer.

“Where's Jack?” Ianto asked her as he put on his coat.

“No idea, ran out of here without a word a couple of hours ago.”

“No one thought to contact him?”

“No, nothing happened so we just left him to whatever it was.” Tosh shrugged.

“Okay, well I'm off home now.”

“Night Ianto.” She replied, distracted again.

The short journey home held no surprises, what he didn't expect to see however was the SUV parked outside his flat.

He climbed from his car and stared up at the front door, took a deep breath and walked up the short flight of steps towards them.

Jack had a key, so it wasn't a shock that he had got into the flat but he was a little concerned as to what Jack was up to, after their short conversation earlier.

Ianto slid the key in the lock and turned it slowly before pushing the door open as quietly as possible, there was no light on in the hall.

He fumbled in the dark for the switch and got a bit of a shock them the hallway was illuminated, there, hanging from every inch of the ceiling was bunches of mistletoe.

The shock wore off to become amusement, would Jack really have gone this far to get a kiss? And just how far had he gone, was his whole flat decorated the same way?

Ianto walked down the hallway and glanced in the kitchen, yep it was adorned in the same way. Taking a deep breath he glanced into the bedroom, more bunches of mistletoe hung from it's ceiling.

There was only one place Jack could be, pushing open the living room door he found it to be softly lit by half a dozen candles but there was no mistaking that there was yet more mistletoe hanging in abundance from the ceiling.

Jack was stood in the middle of the room holding something in his hands with a look on his face that wasn't quite a smirk, but also wasn't quite a 'sorry'.

Ianto moved closer and had to chuckle when Jack held out what was in his hands to him, it was his favourite blend of coffee with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

“Well, I knew you wouldn't appreciate roses.” Jack let himself grin.

“It's a start.” Ianto replied dryly.

“You know that's mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, right?”

How could I miss it, I hope you're not expecting me to removed it when it dies?”

“Ianto, I'm trying to say sorry here, be romantic and all you ..”

Ianto cut him off. “Be honest Jack, your trying to get a snog?”

“Well, both actually but ...”

Ianto cut him off again, but this time his lips were used to kiss him softly.

“There, happy.” Ianto chuckled.

“Are you trying to make me beg?” Jack asked feeling a little deflated.

“Not at all, Sir.” Ianto replied, his hand moving to cup Jack's crotch before kissing him hard and pulling him down on the sofa.

“Does this mean you forgive me?” Jack panted some time later.

“It depends.”

“On what?”

“If I can spend tomorrow calling you 'Sugar Bunny' in front of Owen!”

As Jack's jaw dropped in disbelief Ianto took advantage and chuckled against Jack's mouth as he's tongue slid between his lips.

The End


	18. Perfect In Pink - Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Someone has a fetish ...  
> Rating: PG

Ianto walked through the cog door and the sight before him caused him to stop in his tracks, Jack was walking across the hub wearing nothing but a pair of Wellington boots, pink Wellington boots.

“Jack?”

Jack, who had been trying to pretend he hadn't heard the cog door open stopped. He didn't turn around just tried to think of a good explanation but nothing was forthcoming as he stood there quietly wondering if the floor would open up and swallow him.

“Jack, is this some strange fetish you indulge in while no one is around?” Ianto chuckled, moving further into the room.

“Not exactly, promise you won't laugh?” He asked, making Ianto chuckle even louder.

Jack made to walk away again. “Sorry Jack, I promise not to laugh.”

“Okay, I was down in the cells because I checked on Janet on the CCTV and I thought she didn't look well. Anyway, when I got there she was making these really odd noises so armed with the weevil spray I ventured into her cell to see ... well I don't know but it seemed the thing to do at the time.” Jack shrugged.

“And?” Prompted Ianto, doing his best not to laugh as Jack finally turned to face him.

“Well I think she either has a tummy bug or something she ate didn't agree with her, the moment I got within two feet of her she threw up covering my clothes in, well you wouldn't want to know the exact details.”

“Still doesn't explain the pink Wellington's.”

Jack sighed. “I went to get the hose to wash out the cell, after getting her to move into the adjacent cell and thought I should strip, as to not make any more mess. It wasn't until I was naked that I realised there was nothing for me to put on, but these.” Jack pointed at the wellies. “No idea who they belong to but strangely they fit and I wore them to keep my feet dry while sluicing out the cell.”

“Didn't think to leave your pants on maybe?” Ianto was trying really hard not to smirk now.

“Nope, just pulled everything off and by the time I thought about the fact that I could have left my underwear on it was on the pile of icky clothes.”

“So, you cleaned the cells like that? I need to find the CCTV footage.”

“To delete it?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Nope, will make good blackmail material.”

Jack looked at him in horror.

“Kidding, kidding.” Ianto told him. “So why is that all you are still wearing?”

“Was on my way to get clean clothes when you walked in.”

“Good job it was me!” Ianto grinned as he moved again, this time not stopping until his body was flush with Jack's and cupped his arse.

“Do you have a fetish for pink wellies?” Jack queried as he felt something hard against his leg.

“No, just you.” Ianto replied, kissing Jack breathless.

“Want to develop one?” Jack replied, nodding up at his office.

“No harm in giving it a try.”

As they climbed the steps to Jack's office Ianto's mind was working overtime, he knew buying the wellies in pink had been a mistake but if your going to try and satisfy a rubber fetish by buying wellies then you just buy what calls to you, but then again maybe it would have been a much more sensible idea to buy them in black or green ...

... but he couldn't help the huge grin that crossed his face at the thought of Jack wearing them in bed.

The End


	19. Snow Day - Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parings/characters: Ianto, Jack  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Snow fell in the night  
> Rating: pg

Ianto groaned and buried his head under his pillow but the banging on his front door sounded like it was never going to stop, he had a feeling it was Jack but it can't have been work related or he would have phoned. Wishing he had gotten round to giving Jack a key Ianto slipped from the warmth of his duvet and shivered, grabbed his dressing gown and headed for the front door. Upon opening it he wasn't at all surprised to see Jack's grinning face, the deep snow however was another matter.

“It snowed!” Jack said excitedly, stating the obvious.

“Yep, and it's bloody freezing.” Ianto replied, indicating that Jack should get inside.

Jack stomped the snow from his boots and entered the flat, shaking snowflakes from his hair.

“Get dressed, you need to teach me how to make snowmen and snowballs and snow angels.” Jack's enthusiasm was making Ianto feel weary.

“You must have seen snow before Jack.” Ianto signed.

“Yeah, but it rarely snows here and when I was a kid we never had snow, just hot sunshine all year round.”

“You'll freeze!”

“Don't care.” Jack pouted, making Ianto chuckle.

“You really are like a big kid at times.” Ianto grinned.

“Want to play in the snow daddy.” Jack said in a silly, childish voice.

“Fine, but on one condition.”

“I knew there would be something.” Jack groaned.

“Don't call me daddy if you would like to have sex with me ever again!” Ianto exclaimed. “It's just too weird!”

“Promise, now you going to get dressed?” Jack asked impatiently.

“Yep, back in five.” Ianto told him, disappearing into his bedroom.

As they walked back from the park some hours later Ianto had to admit it had been fun, they had made a huge snowman, snow angels in the fresh snow and had a snowball fight with some local kids with each of them having a team, that they couldn't agree on who had won. They were both very cold and very wet but very happy, talking of hot showers, hot coffee and hot sex to warm them though again once they got inside.

The End.


	20. Looking Back - Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Title says it all ...  
> Warnings: Tissues maybe required.  
> Rating: g

Drabble ... 

Jack sat cross legged on the floor with the photo's spread about him, there weren't many just the ones that were the most important to him.

People he had known, cared for and loved over the years.

As he picked the most recent up he couldn't stop the tear that spilt down his cheek.

Jack had grieved and moved on since his death, even dared to let other people in his life.

But as yet, no one he felt he needed to keep a photo of.

He wasn't sure anyone could ever replace Ianto Jones in his heart.

Not ever.

The End.


	21. Making Memories - Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Ianto gives Jack some advice  
> Warnings: A little sad ...  
> Rating: pg

The SUV screeched to a halt at the zebra crossing, Jack watched as an elderly lady pushed an elderly gentlemen across slowly in a wheelchair while Ianto watched the strange look on his face.

“You okay Jack?” He asked as the light turned green and they proceeded down the road again.

“Yeah.” Jack replied, a little distantly, gazing out the side window of the SUV as Ianto drove.

Later walking across the Plass Jack raced across it without any heed to the slippery snow beneath his feet and caught another elderly lady as she fell before Ianto even realised what was happening, he caught them up as Jack brushed the snow from her coat and handed her the walking stick she had dropped.

“Thank you young man.” She smiled.

“You're welcome ma'am, sure you're not hurt?” Jack asked concerned.

“Not in the slightest, must be going.” She told him and carefully began to walk across the Plass again.

“Good deed for the day?” Ianto asked smiling.

“One day we all might need a stranger to come to our rescue, help us.” Jack told him, frowning slightly as the retreating woman's back.

Ianto took Jack's hand. “Come on, lets get out of the cold.”

“Mmmm.” Jack mumbled and allowed Ianto lead him towards the invisible lift.

Once they touched down at the bottom Jack left Ianto standing as he rushed off to his office, Ianto knew something was troubling him but decided to let him be for a while. Heading down to cells he checked on Janet, gave her her lunch and then went back up to the main hub to do the same for Myfanwy.

“What's up with Jack Tea-boy, had a tiff?” Owen snarked.

“No idea what you're on about.” Ianto told him blandly.

“He's sat up there like he lost a million and found a fiver.”

Ianto sighed. “He's been a bit quiet all day, no idea what's going on in his head.”

“Ever thought of asking him?”

“Why me?”

“'Cos, well ... it's what you do.” Shrugged Owen.

“I'll make coffee.” Ianto turned on his heal and headed for the kitchenette before Owen could say another word.

When he arrived in Jack office a short time later Owen had left for the night and Jack was leaning back in his chair, feet up on his desk and a look of contemplation on his face. Ianto placed the mugs on the desk, sat in the chair opposite but didn't seem to have noticed him having entered the room.

“Jack?” He said softly, not wanting to startle him.

No response.

“Jack.” He repeated, a little louder.

Jack moved his head, finally focusing on Ianto and looking a little sad.

“What up Jack?”

“Doesn't matter.” Jack replied, lowering his feet and picking up his mug.

“You've been quiet all day, not like you at all. Even Owen's noticed.”

“Just thinking.”

“Bloody hell Jack, just talk to me!” Ianto exclaimed.

“Have you ..” Jack paused, trying to collect his words. “Do you ever think about getting old? Do you want to get old? What if you lost all your facilities and only had your memories to keep you going?”

“I've never really thought about it, in fact with this job it's likely I'll die young and won't even have the option.”

“But if you didn't suffer death by Torchwood?”

“Then I hope I have enough memories, good memories to carry me through my final years. Jack, what is this really about?”

“I get scared of getting old, if I really can't die I could be old for a very long time. For thousands of years, millions.”

“How old are you now Jack?”

“Heading for 2140 years.”

“And when we met?”

“About 135.”

Okay, you've aged over 2000 years since we met and you don't look any older.”

“So you think I could go on for thousands of years before I even begin to look like I'm ageing?”

“Yep.”

“But it's not just about ageing in that sense, in how I look.”

“I guessed that, you're worried about becoming old, infirm ... incapable of taking care of yourself.”

“Yeah.”

“Jack, it comes to us all eventually. Yes, it will take you a much much longer time to reach that point than anyone else on this planet and yes, you may end up like you describe but life is for living. The here and now, relishing in everything around you and collecting those good memories for when the time comes so you know your life was worth it, worth living and letting someone take care of you for a change when need be.”

“Good memories eh?”

Ianto nodded.

“I have quite a few already, you want to help me make more?” Jack lent across his desk and took Ianto's hand, his thumb rubbing in circles over Ianto's wrist.

“As many as possible.” Ianto smiled, lifting Jack's hand with his and kissing his knuckles.

Jack stood and moved around the desk, pulling Ianto close he kissed him tenderly before leading him down to the room below his office.

*

The Face Of Boe liked to be left alone, it gave him time to think. If he thought really hard he could remember the young man who told him to make lots of good memories, the young man who seemed to feature in rather a lot of them. The ones that made him the happiest.

The End.


	22. Seasons - Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Stages in life ...  
> Spoilers: Tiny one for DW episode 'Gridlock'  
> Warnings: A little sad ... again ...   
> Rating: PG13

Spring

Jack laughed as he chased his brother down the beach carrying the slimy seaweed his brother hated in his hand, he knew Gray matched him in speed and would never catch him unless he stumbled but he delighted in scaring his little brother.

Summer

Ianto moaned softly beneath him as he slowly kissed his way down his chest and over his firm stomach, he loved the incoherent words that came to his ears as he licked, teased and sucked his way around his young body until he shuddered his release down Jack's throat.

Autumn

He knew he was finally going to have to admit he was getting old, his hair was streaked with silver and grey and his face seemed to become more wrinkled as the years passed by seemingly so fast now. His body now no longer perfect, but his mind as sharp as ever.

Winter

The Face Of Boe knew his life was finally coming to an end, the Doctor was here he could sense it and he knew he would see him for the last time. Keeping the under city safe was draining his energy, life but he would welcome death when it came to claim him.

The End.


	23. Big Foot - Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: On the hunt ...  
> Rating: g

Drabble ... 

They were oblivious to the blizzard as they chased it through the snow.

It wasn't going to escape them this time, lives depended upon it.

Chasing it towards a small nook where they could entrap it they up, herding it in the right direction.

As the winds battered their faces they focused on the job in hand not the blinding snow and advanced on the creature.

Approaching the nook where it was now hiding with caution, weapons drawn they all stopped with eyes wide at their first clear sighting.

It was confirmed, the legendary 'Big Foot' was definitely an alien!

The End.


	24. Missing Memories - Day 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Jack leaves and Ianto has an accident  
> Spoilers: Oh loads for TW and some for DW  
> Warnings: HET and SLASH  
> Rating: NC17  
> Word count: 8340!

_**A/N** This one kinda got away from me and is rather long ...  
_ 

Thankful that the snow had only coated the ground lightly Ianto pulled the car to a stop outside the wooden cabin, from the outside it looked like nothing special but the inside was another matter. He turned to the passenger in the car and gave her a smile.

“Here we are.” He told her, unfastening his seatbelt.

“Looks a little ... rustic.” She replied with a little shiver.

“Don't worry, we won't get cold.” Ianto chuckled as he climbed out the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened her door. “Come see.”

“Okay, but if it's full of cobwebs and mice we're leaving.”

He took her hand as she got out of the car, pulling her close and kissed her hard enough to make her gasp before locking the car and leading her to the door of the cabin.

“I'll get the luggage later.” He said as he unlocked the door and pushed it open with a flourish.

Pulling her short denim jacket tight around her body she entered the cabin and gave a small sound of amazement, she hadn't even noticed what must have been smoke coming from the chimney as there was a fire burning in the grate warming through the whole cabin.

She looked about her with a smile on her face, on one side of the huge room was a small but perfect kitchen, in the middle a huge sofa that faced the open fireplace and on the other side a king sized bed made up perfectly. Ianto watched her with a small smirk playing on his lips, he knew preparation was the key to getting what he wanted. There was a door in the wall between the kitchen area and the living area which she assumed must lead the the bathroom.

“This is amazing.” She gushed. “It's yours?”

“Well, my mother actually but she hasn't been here since my tad died so I gave it a make over.”

“It's perfect.” She told him, letting him pull her into his arms and kiss her deeply.

As his tongue slipped between her lips and into her mouth his hands slid down her body and clutched her buttocks, massaging them with his hands and fingers and he ground his crotch against hers. She groaned into his mouth as one hand slid back up her body and moved to her breast, he could feel her nipple already erect even through her jumper. Slowly he moved them towards the bed without breaking any contact between their bodies till their legs bumped against the mattress.

“Am I going to fast?” He asked, not really caring.

“No, don't stop.” She told him breathlessly before claiming his mouth for another kiss.

She had promised herself she wasn't going to fall straight into this guys bed, he seemed to exude so much confidence and she was sure he was going to hurt her. She wasn't stupid, she had heard all the rumours about Ianto Jones, how he was a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy but when he asked her out she just felt so special that he had picked her and he really was just so gorgeous that she found that she couldn't say no. She had held out this long, sure they had done everything else but this weekend was when she was finally going to let him shag her.

The kiss broke as Ianto pulled her jumper over her head, a delighted smile on his face when he was confronted by pert breasts that weren't confined by a bra. Dipping his head he swiped his tongue over one hard nipple and then the other before taking one into his mouth, his hand cupping the other breast as he sucked and nibbled on it as she made little gasping noises at his touch. His other hand fumbled with the button of her short denim skirt, slipping it undone and then sliding down the zip as his mouth kissed it's way across her body to her other breast and proceeded to give it equal attention.

His hands hooked into the top of the skirt and he pushed it down over her hips, letting it go so it dropped to the floor and then his mouth abandoned her breasts as he moved to pull his oven jumper off, distracted by the sight before him. He watched as he kicked the skirt off her feet, she was now standing in front of him wearing just her tiny black panties, suspenders and black stockings along with her knee high black boots. His already hard cock felt like it was filled to bursting at the sight in front of him, he quickly yanked the jumper over his head and moved his hands to the fastenings of his own jeans as she bent down to remove her boots.

“Leave them on.” He told her, thinking how sexy she looked standing before him.

Not taking her eyes off his as he continued to undress she moved onto the bed, careful not to snag the fabric with her heels and lay back watching Ianto as he finished undressing. Slipping his briefs off he smiled to himself when he heard the small gasp she made, he knew he was pretty well endowed on the cock department and he always loved the first reactions it got when it was seen for the first time in all it's glory. The half dressed fumblings and blow jobs hadn't done it any justice at all.

As he slipped onto the bed beside her he kissed her as his hand slid down over her stomach and down to her crotch, feeling her wetness as he teased her through the thin silk fabric of her panties before his fingers dipped inside them and found her clitoris. Her hand tangled in her hair as his fingers used just the right amount of pressure, brushing over her clit in a practised manner that almost always had the desired effect. As he felt her orgasm building he took her hand in his and placed it on his cock, encouraging her wordlessly to pump it and then sucked hard on her neck as she came undone beneath him, her whole body shuddering as she came.

“Fuck me.” She panted as she looked at him through lidded eyes, her face flushed with desire.

Ianto peeled the  sodden panties down her stockinged legs and over her boots, he was tempted to just rip them off but he had discovered long ago that women sometimes did not appreciate him ruining their best underwear, pulling them off her feet he tossed them onto the floor and his fingers slid between her legs again, sliding into her wetness as the tip of his tongue found her still sensitive clit and teased her into another orgasm. Ianto slid his fingers from her pulsating pussy and slipped his tongue deep inside her, tasting her overflowing own juices and then kissed her hard before she had a chance to protest.

“Everyone should taste themselves.” Someone had once told him, but try as he might he couldn't remember who.

Ianto moved between her legs as she spread them wider, passing her a condom to put on his cock. She did so with what seemed like practised ease despite the impression she had given him that she wasn't very experienced and then he pressed the tip of his cock against her very moist entrance and pushed in, sliding in fast and deep. Her hips rose off the bed, her thrusts meeting every one of his as he thrust hard and fast, pounding into her hot pussy. As he felt his own orgasm mounting he slowed a little, he wasn't ready to come just yet and his hand slid down and played with his own balls as his movements became slow and shallow before he pulled out completely.

She barely had time to utter her protest at the loss of his cock when he flipped her over onto her stomach, his mouth latching onto her buttock and sucking hard as his fingers slipped inside her again, coating them in the combination of  fluids and then he trailed them alone the crack of her arse. She let out a small sound, a combination of shock and pleasure as she felt the tip of a finger teasing her arsehole and then it slowly began to invade her body in a way she had never know before. Her brain was telling her she should stop him but her body seemed to be inviting the finger deeper inside, as he moved it back and forth inside her arse she couldn't stop herself rubbing her crotch on the bedding below.

Ianto added a second slick finger as he added another love bite to her buttock, slowly preparing her arse for his cock, ready to stop if she protested but from the way her hips were moving and the little noises escaping her throat he was going to get what he desired. When he heard a little whimper as he withdrew his fingers he knew she was past the point of caring, his placed the tip of his cock at her arsehole and gave her one last change to say no, when she just pushed back he took that as a sign of agreement and slowly and carefully slid his cock all the way in till he was fully seated, waiting a few moments for her body to adjust and then began to slowly thrust into her very tight channel.

Wrapping his arms around her body he moved back to sit on his heels, taking her with him so she was straddling his hips. As she began to ride his cock with vigour his fingers sought out her clit again, stroking it with the fingers of one hand and the other supported her body. She let shouted out his name as he felt her internal muscles clutch around his cock, sending his spiralling over the edge as he pumped his hot come into her arse. Carefully he lowered them both back down to the bed, holding her tight as they both came down from their orgasms.

He had no idea where his love of anal sex came from but he did know it must have been something that happened during the hazy years he couldn't remember. Some kind of accident his mum had told him, but no one had ever told him the full details. He knew it wouldn't last with this woman, not now that he had slept with her and got what he wanted. For some reason he just couldn't face having a proper relationship with anyone, he knew all all the women he had slept with probably thought of him as a complete bastard but there was something always niggling at the back of his mind telling him if he did he would only get hurt.

Sensing the change in her breathing Ianto knew the young woman had fallen asleep in his arms, he let his softened cock slip from her arse and wrapped as arm around her as he once again tried to remember what had happened. He would remember his childhood as clear as day, his time at college was as clear as a bell but after that was when he began to get hazy. He could remember moving to London and meeting a beautiful girl but her name escaped him, little snippets of their life together would invade his dreams sometimes and he somehow knew that he had loved her. When he had asked his mother about her she just told him he needed to let go of the past and get on with his future, the past would only bring him hurt and pain.

This had him come to the conclusion she was dead, he thought about pursuing it further but he didn't even know her name. After then he had no memories at all, it was if years were missing from his life. Once he had toyed with the idea of going to to hypnotist but he wasn't sure he actually believed in them or that he really wanted to know if anything did come out, his mothers words always haunting him.

Now and then he would have dreams of a flying dinosaur, a pterodactyl or something like it and strange creatures with faces that looked like they were made of battered old leather but to him they were just that, dreams. There was a man in them sometimes, he never saw his face but he had a very distinctive coat. These dreams he woke from feeling a little sad, but he had no idea why.

Ianto carefully disengaged his body from hers and got off the bed careful not to wake her, he unzipped her boots and slid them from her feet before covering her with a blanket and then went to make himself a hot drink. Settling for tea as so far he hadn't got around to buying a good coffee machine for the cabin he then settled down on the sofa in front of the fire, not bothering to cover his own naked body, drawing his knees up and wrapped his free arms around himself as he sipped the hot liquid. It was snowing again outside, he prayed it wouldn't last too much longer, he wanted to leave as soon as possible the next day.

He had done some research about head injuries and memory loss, at the library and on the internet but they all said the same, you couldn't force it. The memories could come back slowly, trickling into the brain, or suddenly, like flicking on a light bulb but then again he might never get them.

They were right so far, nothing at all had even given him the tiniest inkling about his life in those missing years. When he heard the young woman begin to stir he took the mug back to the kitchen area, placed a couple more logs on the fire and slid back into the bed beside her. His mind now back on where he was and how he intended to make fuck her as many times as his body would allow before the morning, then he would take her home.

The next morning saw them having their final sex of the weekend in the shower before Ianto stripped the bed and made sure the fire was out completely. He knew she was reluctant to leave but he just couldn't wait to get out of there and her back where she belonged in her flat in Cardiff. Living in Newport he rarely made the journey to Cardiff but she had definitely been worth the effort, she certainly gave as good as she got in bed and hadn't complained at all about his obsession with her arse.

Noting with relief that the snow was barely any deeper than it had been when they arrived he slowly and carefully drove them down the worn track and back to the main road, heading towards Cardiff as fast as possible without breaking the speed limit. She was a little quiet beside him, he knew it was his own fault as he had been a little off with her that morning. He wouldn't have been at all surprised if she had slapped him, told him he had just used her but it never came. Instead she was giving him the silent treatment, he would have preferred the slap and the rant.

“Will I see you again?” She asked as they stopped outside her flat.

“I doubt it.” He replied, he wasn't a liar if nothing else.

“You're a bastard, you know that.” She told him quietly.

“So I've been told.”

“I hope one day you find whatever your looking for.” She said as she made to get out the car.

“What do you mean?”

“All this sleeping around, fucking all these women and then just dumping them, me. Something is eating away at you Ianto, you need to work out what and then maybe one day you can find someone you want to be with for the rest of your life.”

Ianto nodded silently, he knew she was right but how?

She kissed him softly on the cheek, wished him the best of luck and then left the car. For once Ianto drove away feeling a tiny bit guilty about the way he had used her, treated her. As he drove down the road that led him out of Cardiff and back home he saw something out the corner of his eye, a flash of a coat that seemed so familiar, the coat from his dreams.

He screeched to a halt ignoring all the blaring horns behind him and looked backwards, seeing the coat vanishing around a corner, slamming the car into gear he pulled out in the traffic without any thought of his or anyone else's safety and did a U turn and headed in the direction the coat and more importantly the person wearing the coat went.

By the time he had got round the corner the person had gone, vanished into seemingly thin air. Ianto drove around for a while but eventually gave up and headed home, this time he was going to get some proper answers from his mum about what happened. Now just knowing he had had some kind of accident wasn't enough, it was all connected to the person, the man in that coat and he wasn't going to stop now till he found out what had happened.

His mum was in the kitchen drinking tea at the table when he arrived, sitting opposite he she glanced up and he watched as a frown crossed her face at the look on his.

“What's up love?” She asked.

“I need to know mam, I need to know exactly what happened to me.”

“I've told you, you had a car crash, you got hurt badly and was in a coma for nearly three months and when you woke a huge part of your memory was missing.”

“Why did I crash, was it icy, did I lose control, did someone crash into me.” Ianto paused. “Did I try and kill myself?”

“Ianto ... you really don't want me to tell you, believe me.”

“Mam!” Ianto's voice was taking a tone she rarely heard, he was getting angry.

“Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Something happened between you and someone you were seeing.”

“Lisa?” Ianto interrupted.

“No, sorry love but she died in an accident at work a couple of years earlier.”

“Then who?” Ianto asked.

“I don't know love, all I knew was you were seeing someone else but you hadn't told me her name let alone anything else. Then one day you came home devastated, all you would tell me was that your lover, that was your exact word, had left you and you had no idea if they were coming back.”

“And then?”

“You wouldn't leave your room, not for weeks. The people you worked with at that Tourist Office called, telling me they were concerned about you and they needed you to come back to work but you refused, told me to tell them you were never going to work there again.”

“Tourist Office, I worked in a Tourist Office?” Ianto frowned, there was that tiny feeling at the back of his head again, something he couldn't place.

“Yes love. Anyway about three weeks afterwards you finally emerged from your room, you had showered and shaved and looked something like resembling human again.” She stopped for a second and smiled, reaching across the table to take her sons hand in hers. “You said you had arranged to meet someone from work to discuss going back to your job.”

“I don't remember any of this, nothing.”

“I know, then a couple of hours later there was a knock on the door. It was the police, a nice man called PC Davidson. He told me you had been in an accident and that you were in the hospital in a critical condition, he was so nice and took me there to see you. Before we left he told me that it seemed you had been in the pub, alone for more than two hours drinking straight scotch and when the barman refused to serve you anymore you headed to the off licence by the Plass and bought a whole bottle.

“How do they know it was me?”

“They found you on the CCTV, traced your last movements. You had walked down to the bay and drank most of the contents before falling into the bay, no one knows if it was an accident or if you tried to kill yourself but on the way down you hit your head hard, breaking your skull and causing swelling on the brain which in turn was responsible for the coma and memory loss.”

“Someone found me?”

“You were so lucky, two passers by saw you fall. All I remember was that one of them was called Gwen, the other Owen, I don't think I ever found out their full names and strangely nothing ever got into the papers, not even the local ones.”

“That's strange.” Ianto frowned. “But those names, Gwen and Owen, I feel like I should know them.”

“I don't know, they were strangers to me. Then it was just a matter of waiting for you to wake up, praying for your recovery and my prayers were granted when you came back to me.”

“You did a lot for me mam, when I came home. I know I was hard work.”

“I'm your mother, you were recovering, I'd have done anything for you.”

“I need to find out what happened in those missing years, who this person is. Whatever happened is seriously fucking up my life, sorry.”

“I should hope so, you know how I feel about language like that. I don't know anything else, I've told you everything I know.”

“I saw something today, a coat. I know it sounds odd but I keep having strange dreams but in some of them I see this coat, it looks like one of those old RAF coats in the photo's we have of dad's mates when they were conscripted into the forces but I know it has something to do with my life.”

“Well I can't imagine may people wear them today, where did you see it?”

“I was in Cardiff, dropping someone off at her flat and on the way out I spotted it out the corner of my eye.”

“A girl? You never told me you were seeing anyone?”

“I'm not really, she was just ... look she's not important. I'm heading back to Cardiff tomorrow, I need to find the man wearing this coat.”

“You think he can give you some answers?”

“I hope so mam, I really hope so.”

“You sure you don't want to tell me about this girl?”

“Honestly mam, there's nothing to tell, I won't be seeing her again.”

Ianto moved around the table and kissed his mum on the cheek before leaving the room, he didn't need words for her to know how much he loved and appreciated her. Heading up to his room he pack a few days worth of clothes into a bag, maybe once this was over he could move on with his life properly and get his own place again.

Once packed he had a long bath, trying to relax and clear his head but his thoughts just wouldn't go away and then headed to bed knowing he wasn't going to get much sleep. Drifting off in the early hours he dreamed again of a flying dinosaur, it was trapped in a huge warehouse somewhere and there was that man, the man in the coat. He still couldn't see his face and Ianto woke up feeling more and more frustrated, whoever this man was he was going to find him and discover why he was invading his dreams more and more of late.

Bright and early, before even the sun had even had a chance to rise fully Ianto was in his car and headed towards Cardiff. His plan was to check into a cheap B&B and stay there until he came up with some answers, he knew he might not go home remembering everything but he was determined to find that man if nothing else. Pulling up outside a B&B that advertised it had vacancies he booked himself in for four days, after they told him it wouldn't be a problem to extend his stay if he needed to.

After eating breakfast in a small café near the Plass to stop his stomach growling more than to satisfy his appetite he headed towards where he knew the Tourist Office stood wondering if it would do anything for his memory. He wasn't surprised to find it closed, it was very early in the morning. He ran his hand over the wooden door but nothing came to him, after peering inside through the small window for a few minutes thinking that there did seem something a little familiar about it he shrugged his shoulders and be began to walk across the Plass again, having no idea he was being watched.

Ianto wandered aimlessly around the city, not knowing where exactly he was headed but always on the lookout for the man in the coat, as the evening approached and darkness began to fall he headed into the nearest pub for food. Sitting quietly in a corner as he ate he watched the door, he knew it was a million to one chance that the man would walk through it but he kept his eyes peeled nevertheless. After staying for one extra pint Ianto headed back towards the B&B, he would begin his search again the next morning.

If he had looked out the window of the small room he may have noticed a man standing on the other side of the road looking up. He was stood in the shadows, well out of the illumination the street lights gave but anyone looking closely would have seen him. Jack had seen Ianto at the door of the Tourist Office on the CCTV, was standing on the paving slab invisible lift as the perception filter hid him as Ianto walked past him.

When he had returned after his journey with the doctor almost a year earlier he had been more than a little upset to find Ianto missing, the others had filled him in about his accident and memory loss and in the end he felt that maybe it was best to let Ianto just get on with his life as he was now. He blamed himself for Ianto's accident, it was him leaving that caused Ianto to become the way he had. He had kissed him, left him, hurt him.

A few minutes after the light went out in the room Jack turned and headed back to the hub, it was obvious Ianto was searching for something. Searching for his memories, Jack was also sure he was looking for him too. It was a good job he didn't need much sleep as he knew the night was going to be spent wondering if he should let Ianto find him. Even now he still missed him, ached for him.

As Ianto once again trawled the streets of Cardiff the next day he had no idea he was being watched, Jack was sat in his office in the hub watching his every move via the city's CCTV cameras. By the evening of another fruitless day Ianto was getting more and more frustrated, heading back to the B&B to change he headed off out again to one of the nightclubs the city had to offer.

This time Jack was following him again, keeping himself at a distance and out of Ianto's sight. When he watched Ianto enter the nightclub he was in two minds as to whether to just go back to the hub but his curiosity was getting the better of him and within minutes he was entering the same club, very grateful that it was packed as he moved to a secluded corner.

Ianto was stood by the bar watching the crowd of dancers, the music playing had a fast beat and their bodies were writhing to it. It had been a very long time since he had danced in a club, for now he just felt more comfortable watching until a tall, slim brunette appeared at his side and asked him to dance. After a little coaxing he agreed and allowed her to take his hand and lead him into the throng.

  
Jack felt a small pang of jealousy as he watched Ianto dance with the woman, although he would never admit it to any of the rest of the team he had barely slept with anyone since his return. As the music slowed a little and the dancing became more intimate and he watched as the woman let Ianto kiss her knew he either had to leave then or make himself known to Ianto, and the feeling in his trousers let him know he wanted to do the former, not the latter.

Downing the last of the glass of water he had he watched as Ianto moved back to the bar and the woman headed in the direction on the ladies loo, taking his opportunity Jack moved across the club as fast as the crowd would allow and perched on the stool behind Ianto, took a deep breath and then spoke.

“Hello Ianto.”

Ianto turned slowly, his shock clearly on his face when he saw the man he had been searching for behind him.

“So I do know you, I knew it.” Ianto replied. “But why don't I remember you?”

“We need to talk.” Jack told him. “I might be able to help with your missing memories.”

“Did you cause them, was it you that made me fall?”

“Not directly no, but I need to explain.”

“Lets go somewhere quieter.” Ianto told him, making a move to leave.

“What about that girl?” Jack indicated the direction she had gone.

“She's not important.”

“Okay, where shall we go?” Jack asked, wanting Ianto to feel in control.

“I have a room in a B&B, we can talk there.”

“You sure you trust me?”

“Yep.” Ianto nodded, leading the way through the crowd and out into the cold night air.

Reaching the small room Ianto was staying in Jack slipped his coat off and hung it over the single chair, feeling a little awkward.

“Tea?” Ianto asked, switching on the kettle that was provided in the room.

Jack nodded. “Thank you.” And sat on the chair and waited for Ianto to pass him his tea.

Ianto sat on the edge of the small bed. “Talk to me.” Ianto told him.

“Before your accident you used to work for me.”

“At the Tourist Office?”

“Kind of, we'll get to that later. The thing is you didn't just used to work for me, we were ... involved.”

“Involved? What do you mean by ... oh my god, you mean we were together, as is a couple?” Ianto gasped.

“Yeah.”

“I was .... sleeping ... with a man, with you?”

Jack gave him a small smile and nodded.

“Fuck!”

“Yeah, we did that a lot!” Jack told him, then realised he was actually freaking Ianto out a little.

“But I'm not gay, why would I shag you?”

“There was just this something between us, I don't think it actually mattered that we were both men.”

“I ... err ... when you were sat next to me in the pub I couldn't help but notice that you smell ... fantastic.” Ianto felt himself blush furiously as he said it. “I can't believe I just said that.”

“Not for the first time.” Jack chuckled at the look on Ianto's face.

“You said you wanted to explain something?” Ianto asked, trying to change the subject.

“Okay, here goes. I left suddenly, I had no time to explain where I was going or why and it was just after I had kissed you for the first time in front of any of our t .. workmates. When I got back I was upset to find you gone. They told me what had happened and after thinking long and hard I thought it was best to let you live your life how it was now, that it would be better for you.”

“So why introduce yourself to me now?”

“I guess you were looking for answers, for me. I saw you yesterday at the Tourist Office and on the Plass and then I followed you to that nightclub this evening. I was jealous when I saw you kiss that girl, I knew I still had, have feelings for you.”

“Why did you leave?”

“I thought there was something wrong with me, something that only one person could fix and when I saw him I had to go after him before I missed my chance. You have no idea how much I regret leaving you like that, how hard it was not to go and find you when I returned.”

“Did he fix you?”

“No, he made me realise I didn't need fixing and that I just needed to come home.”

“Home to me?”

“Yeah, and you were gone and it was all my fault. I made you act like you did, it's my fault you got so pissed that night that you fell into the bay and almost killed yourself, lost your memory.”

“Did we ... love each other?”

“We had never said it, but I think we were both heading that way, when I was away I knew without a doubt that I wanted to be back with you, yes, I think I did, still do love you.” Jack admitted to him.

“I've had dreams of a pterodactyl, things with strange faces and you, your coat to be precise.” Ianto said, not sure what to say to Jack's admission.

“You've always loved my coat.”

“It's very distinctive, is there a reason why you dress like you're in the RAF?”

“I was in the RAF,  I like the look.”

“It suits you.” Ianto said again, without thinking. “I mean ..”

Jack chuckled softly as the confusion on Ianto's face, all the while wanting to shove him backwards on that bed and make him come over and over till he remembered him but he knew it wasn't the way to go about things.

“I think I should go before I do something I might regret, but we will talk again, yes?” Jack asked.

“Yep, maybe it will help my memories start coming back.”

“There are bad ones as well as good.” Jack told him, warning him.

“I'm sure there are but they are all part of me, my life and I want them back.”

Jack got to his feet. “Tomorrow?”

“Met you in the pub by the Plass at lunchtime?” Ianto suggested.

“I'll do my best.” Jack replied as he slipped on his coat.

Ianto moved to the door and opened it for him, as Jack moved past him he got the scent of Jack again, he couldn't deny it was having some kind of effect on him but he wasn't going to admit it to himself, let alone Jack.

Jack came to a halt at the other side of the door and turned to face him. “Can I ...” He stopped.

“Can you what?”

“Nothing, doesn't matter, stupid idea.” Jack told him, buttoning his coat up against the cold outside.

“Fine, see you ...”

Ianto was cut off by Jack's lips touching his, only softly and briefly while Ianto's eyes shot opened Jack's were closed, like he was kissing a lover. Ianto allowed it for a few seconds and then pulled away, shutting the door before Jack could say anything or kiss him again and leant his back against it. Okay, how they hell could he explain to himself that his heart was beating faster over such a small kiss. Jack walked back towards the hub oblivious to the snow flurries just happy that Ianto hadn't punched him, he remembered that right hook of his well.

Falling eventually into a troubled sleep Ianto found himself dreaming of him, Jack and the pterodactyl. All three of them in the warehouse, him and Jack catching it and Jack offering him a job. This started off more dreams, dreams of him and Jack, starting with him in some kind of underground base, working with him. Then they progressed to them flirting with each other, kissing, and him in bed with Jack. When he woke it was with images of Jack in his head making love to him, even though not all his memories were intact he knew it wasn't just sex.

By the time he left to meet Jack in the pub he had composed himself enough to not think on his dreams to much, he found Jack inside waiting for him sat in a corner where they could have some privacy. Ianto sank onto the chair opposite him and took a long sip of the drink Jack had brought for him, then placed it back on the table and looked into Jack's eyes not knowing what to say.

“Sorry, about kiss, I shouldn't have.” Jack spoke first.

“You're lucky I didn't punch you.” Ianto replied. “Kissing a man wasn't on my agenda last night.”

“And today?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Don't push it.”

“Anything come back to you yet?” Jack said as he took a sip of his water.

“Little snippets.”

“Want to share?”

“Not really” Ianto replied, feeling his face colour up.

“Okay, what do you want to know, ask away.”

“You said there would be bad memories?”

“You remember ... Lisa?” Jack asked carefully.

“Lisa? ... yep ... You knew Lisa?”

“Sort of, you know she died?”

“Yeah, mam told me there was an accident at work.”

“Lisa didn't die because of the accident but she was changed, you tried to save her but it wasn't possible and yes, she did die in the end.”

“Do I want to know the details?” Ianto asked, downing more of his pint.

“If I don't tell you they may still come back to you.”

“No, I don't want to know now. I want to know what I did, my job? I know I didn't just work in a Tourist Office and I know you and I caught that pterodactyl, Myfanwy. Oh my god, we gave her a name!”

“Shhh, I'll tell you more but not here, it's classified.” Jack said, getting to his feet.

They ended up at Ianto's B&B room again, this time with them both perched on the edge of them bed as Jack filled Ianto in on Torchwood. By the time he had finished Ianto knew that was what the dreams had been about, little by little he was fitting together the missing pieces of his life. One thing he couldn't deny to himself anymore was that he was finding himself attracted to Jack, which was still confusing him as he had no memory of any feelings of love or otherwise towards the man.

Jack reach out and placed his hand on Ianto's face, brushing his thumb over his cheek. “I miss you.”

“I'm sorry Jack, I'm not ready for anything like that yet and I'm not sure I will be. Maybe you should accept that we're not meant to be now.”

“Then perhaps I shouldn't see you anymore, I can't just be friends with you.”

“I think you should go.” Ianto told him, getting to his feet.

Jack didn't move, just sat where he was for a few minutes. Ianto was about to tell him he should go again when Jack got his feet and before Ianto knew what was happening Jack pulled his close and kissed him passionately, holding him tight so he couldn't pull out from the embrace until he had to break for air. He grabbed Ianto's hand and placed first on his crotch and then Ianto's before speaking.

“That's what you do to me, and you can't deny what it has done to you as well, the evidence is clear.” Jack was almost growling but his voice was full of emotion. “If you're memories come back and you decide that you want to be with me and not just use me in the hope I will bring them back then you know where to find me.”

“Get out Jack, now.” Was all Ianto could bring himself to say, he didn't trust himself to say anything else.

Jack grabbed his coat and strode out the room, slamming the door behind him as Ianto watched still stunned by the kiss and the effect it had had on him. Confused was an understatement, he couldn't deny he was attracted to Jack and the evidence was made clear by the fact his cock was hard and straining against the fabric of his jeans. And he was a little scared, so he did the only thing he could think of, he packed and went home.

His mum was in bed by the time he arrived, he let himself in quietly and went straight to his room. As he lay on his bed trying to sleep he couldn't get Jack and the kiss out of his mind, desperately trying to ignore the hard on he still had from earlier as he tried to sleep. After a while it became apparent there was no way he was going to sleep until he dealt with his arousal, sliding his hand into his pyjama bottoms he grasped his cock and began to stroke it firmly. He flooded his mind with images off all the women he had shagged in the last few weeks but as he came over his hand and stomach with a gasp it was Jack's face he was seeing in his head.

That night he dreamed of Jack again, Jack leaving him and vanishing without so much as a goodbye and how much it hurt and then Lisa flooded into his dreams, all the good times they had making his dream better until he remembered what had happened to her, what she had become and how she died. Ianto woke up screaming and covered in sweat, his mum rushing through the door as she tied the belt of her dressing gown around her waist. Sitting on the bed she pulled him close as he sobbed into her shoulder.

“I remember mam, I remember what happened to Lisa, I remember everything.”

She sat there holding him until his sobs subsided, losing Lisa the first time had been so hard on him and reliving it must feel just as bad she thought. He pulled out of her embrace and looked at her, her face full of concern for her son.

“I remember why I got so drunk, it was an accident though, falling into the bay. I didn't try and kill myself, I just wanted to forget.”

“Forget what?”

“Remember I told you my lover had left?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I had just realised I was in love, in love with someone and he left. Just disappeared and I had no idea if he was ever coming back.”

“He?”

“Yep, I feel in love with a man, my boss. The coat I was seeing in my dreams, it was him and I found him. Well, he found me and told me some things that that seem to have sparked other memories that are coming back in my dreams.”

“How do you feel about him now?”

“Part of me wants him back in my life part of me wants to kill him for leaving me, I don't know what to do mam.”

“Did he explain why he left?”

“Yep.”

“And you believe him?”

“I think so, I told think he's telling me the whole story but I do believe what he did tell me was the truth.”

“Do you love him now?”

“I think I remember loving him, but ...”

“Follow your heart Ianto, do whatever you think is right for you.”

“I will, thanks mam.”

“Sleep on it, I'll see you in the morning.” She kissed him on the brow as he lay back down and left the room.

Ianto closed his eyes, this time he could see nothing just Jack again but he didn't care and finally dozed off knowing he was going to go and find him again the next day. He still didn't know if he was going to punch him or let him back in his life but he did know he needed to see him again to decide.

After his mum had fed him a cooked breakfast that morning he headed back to Cardiff, he left deliberately early remembering that Jack lived at the hub and the others wouldn't be in for a while and went straight to the Tourist Office entrance, he was only there a few minutes before Jack was on the other side unlocking the door and letting him in.

As they made their way towards the hub Ianto felt at home in the surroundings, everything seemed so right again. They reached the battered sofa and sat on it side by side, Jack reached for Ianto's hand as they spoke.

“I remember everything, everything about my job, you, Lisa.” He finished sadly.

“I wish I could have stopped the bad memories returning.” Jack told him.

“Why, in case I thumped you.”

“No no.” Jack replied quickly before realising Ianto wasn't being serious.

“It's okay Jack, I know it had to be done.”

“Do you remember ... loving me?”

“I think so, I know I want to be with you.”

“Really?”

Ianto didn't answer just pulled Jack into a kiss, the kiss started slowly and built till they were snogging passionately and left gasping for air as they finally pulled apart for air and they were sprawled over the sofa and both of them were very aware of each others arousal. Jack got to his feet and held out his hand, Ianto took it and let Jack lead him up to his office and to the small room below.

Both of them stripped quickly, wanting just feel each others bodies against their own before getting as comfortable as possible on Jack's small bed. For a long while they just lay there kissing, rediscovering each others bodies as their hands ghosted over back's, hips and buttocks.

“You want to do this, you don't want to wait a while?” Jack asked.

“No, it feels like it's been far too long already.”

Jack moved between Ianto's legs, reaching for the lube under his pillow. A brand new one that had been there since Ianto had left as his mouth latched onto one of Ianto's nipples, sucking and teasing it with his tongue and teeth and Ianto made small sighing sounds beneath him. He slid his slick fingers between Ianto's legs, into the cleft of his buttocks and teased the small tight hole, smiling as Ianto moaned out loud at his touch.

“Okay?” Jack asked.

“Yes, oh yes.” Ianto panted, canting his hips as Jack's finger breached him. “Don't stop, please don't stop.”

“Oh I have no intention of stopping.” Jack replied as he added a second finger, finding Ianto's prostate and making him moan louder.

“Fuck me Jack, I need you inside me.”

Jack slid his fingers from Ianto's body and slicked his own cock before placing at at Ianto's hole and then slowly slid it in. He had no idea if Ianto had slept with any other men in the last year and now wasn't the time to ask but from Ianto's reaction that they had has a relationship before his memory came back he knew it was unlikely and didn't want to hurt him.

As soon as he was buried ball deep inside Ianto arse Ianto wrapped his legs around him pulling him in as deeply as possible as Jack began to move inside him. Ianto reached down and wrapped his hand around his own cock, there was no way he was going to last long, he felt like he had been waiting for this moment forever now. Jack bent forwards and bit down hard on his neck making his yelp in surprise and then he felt his balls tighten and his hot come shot over his hand and both his and Jack's bodies. With the muscles of Ianto's arse clenching around his cock Jack couldn't help but follow a minute or so later, shooting his come deep inside Ianto's body.

Ianto put his hand to the back of Jack's head, pulling it down and kissing him tenderly as they both recovered from their orgasms. Neither of them wanted to move but they knew it wouldn't be long before the rest of the team members arrived, they needed to clean up and get dressed. Jack hadn't asked Ianto if he was coming back to work for Torchwood but he had a feeling the answer would be yes. Once they were dressed he posed the question.

“You want to come back, to work?”

“You weren't the only thing missing from my life, of course I do.”

“We never replaced you, I never replaced you.” Jack told him.

“Go tell them, tell them that I am back while I phone my mam and tell her I took her advice and followed my heart.”

“You told her, about us?”

“Yep.”

“And she was okay with it, you and me?”

“Of course, she's my mam and she just wants me to be happy.”

Jack kissed him softly. “I'm going to tell them of your return, you tell your mam I want to meet her, really soon and thank her for having such a gorgeous son.”

With that Jack scrambled up the ladder and into his office with a huge smile on his face, he stopped at the top and called down.

“Oh and Ianto, welcome home.”

The End.


	25. Splinter In My Heart - Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Ianto's thoughts  
> Spoilers: End Of Days  
> Warnings: A little sad maybe ...  
> Rating: g

Drabble ...

It feels like winter in here despite the heat outside, I feel chilled to the bone every time I look at your coat hanging on it's hook.

You said you could never die but there you are, lying in the mortuary looking like you're are never coming back to me.

I try to get on with my work as Gwen watches over you, I want to tell her to go, that I should be with you but I can't bear to see you like that.

Every time I think your name the pain is like a splinter in my heart.

The End


	26. Grey Winters Day - Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Sad occasion  
> Warnings: Character death  
> Rating: g

Drabble 

They carefully walked the icy path so not to fall as the cold wind battered them with snow, it was like the weather was deliberately trying to match their mood.

Standing beside the grave Jack tried desperately to stop his teeth chattering but it was so cold it was impossible, he hoped the howling of the wind would hide the sound as he pulled the collar of his coat around his neck tighter.

As Gwen's coffin was lowered into the ground he felt Ianto's hand in his, a small spark of warmth in an otherwise sad and grey winters day.

The End.


	27. The twenty-first century is when it all changes - Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Signs and omens  
> Rating: g

Drabble ...

2024

Jack shivered as stood ankle deep in the snow that covered the beach, it was so cold even the waters of the bay were trying to freeze.

In all the years Jack had been in Cardiff he had never seen such a thing, it was just another sign of what was coming.

He didn't need to turn to see who was scrunching through the snow behind him, just like he knew who's arms wrapped around him from behind and kissed him on the back of the neck.

“You're freezing.” Ianto stated, holding him close.

“It's starting.” Jack said simply.

The End


	28. Frozen Like Ice - Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Can he forgive ...  
> Spoilers: KKBB  
> Rating: g

Drabble ...

Seeing Jack for that first time again, when he shot the Blowfish was a shock that almost shattered his heart.

The heart that had been frozen like ice since Jack vanished.

Ianto wasn't sure agreeing to the date had been a good idea, could he forgive Jack that quickly for leaving without even a goodbye?

But then as they ate dinner, he could feel the ice getting thinner with every word they spoke. By the time they left the restaurant and headed for the cinema it began to crack.

Then Jack grasped his hand and instantly it melted clean away.

The End


	29. Rest In Peace - Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Remembering  
> Warnings: A little sad ...  
> Rating: g

Letting go of Jack's hand Ianto took a step forward, briefly contemplating the untrodden snow before him. Taking a deep breath he moved forwards the final few steps and read the words before him.

'Lisa Hallet, beloved daughter.'

It didn't matter that the grave was actually empty, just a memorial to the person it should have been housing. What mattered was that she was remembered, remembered for who she was not what she became.

Ianto whispered softly into the wind “To northward, and the sounds of singing cease, Keep warm by inner fires, and rest in peace.”

He placed the fresh roses on the grave, their colour bright against the whiteness and quietly moved back to where Jack stood waiting for him.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Thank you.” He told him, releasing him from his embrace and taking his hand as they followed their footprints back down the path.

Like every year before on the anniversary of Lisa's death Jack accompanied him to her graveside, knowing that Ianto needed to remember her and to provide the shoulder for him to cry on when his emotions overflowed.

The End.


	30. Is Spring Approaching? - Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Jack's back ...  
> Spoilers: KKBB  
> Rating: g

Jack was stood in his office, hands in his trouser pockets looking down into the hub below. They had told him he had been away three months but he knew better, he knew it was a year but he didn't tell them.

They were all angry with him, for leaving them without saying a word and for now he couldn't tell them where he had been and why.

The memories were too fresh and painful, he wondered if they would forgive him anyway. There had been no time to talk, as soon as he had come back he was thrust into the action.

Ianto had agreed to go on a date with him, that was something. If anything he thought he would have been the most angry with him, but apparently that was Gwen from the way she had reacted earlier.

Tosh just seemed happy to have him back, Owen as usual was acting like he didn't give a toss but Jack knew him better than that.

They weren't ignoring him but there was a definite chill in the air, but he could feel it slowly dissipating.

That whole year was like winter, the days dark and long but strangely it seemed now, fleeting. As Ianto walked up towards his office carrying his coffee mug he thought that maybe his winter was finally over and spring was approaching.

The End.


	31. Birthday Treat - Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Milestone birthday  
> Warnings: A little angst, mention of mpreg  
> Rating: pg13

Jack looked at the pile of brochures on his desk, he had been though them countless time and couldn't decide. He wanted to do something special for Ianto for his birthday, after all it was a milestone, one that normally Torchwood employees never reached and it should be celebrated no matter what Ianto thought.

Having semi retired now it now meant that they had employed plenty team members to look after the hub while they were away, it would be their first actual holiday together since they first met. He would keep it as a surprise, if he told Ianto it would never happen and he was determined that it would.

He shuffled through the brochures again, France, Spain, America, Italy, London, Australia ... he must have had at least one for almost every holiday destination. Paris would be romantic, Australia would be far enough away for them to forget all about Torchwood, Italy would be good considering the amount of pizza they ate.

But no matter how many times he went through them he kept coming back to the same brochure, did it really matter where they went when they wouldn't be leaving their accommodation if he had his way? Jack sighed undecidedly, glanced up and spotted Ianto heading up to his office looking gorgeous in jeans and a dark red t shirt.

Jack shoved the brochures in his drawer and slammed it shut, he maybe semi retired but there was no way he was giving up his office. He looked up again and found Ianto looking at him with a small smile playing on his lips, obviously wondering what Jack had just shoved in the drawer in such a hurry.

“Looking for new sex toys again Jack?”

“No, nothing important.”

“Let me see then.” Ianto moved round to Jack's side of the desk.

Jack grabbed his hands before he could grab the handle and pulled him onto his lap, kissing him soundly as he tried to distract him. Ianto knew exactly what he was doing but he didn't care, kissing Jack was something that had impossibly improved with age and he wasn't going to let one pass him by.

When they finally pulled apart Ianto had decided to let Jack have his little secret, he had already worked out that it was something to do with his birthday and he knew Jack wasn't going to let this one slip by uncelebrated like the rest of them.

Ianto was a tad worried about what Jack was planning, but whatever it was he would be grateful. After all, it was the thought that counted, right? And knowing Jack's thoughts it was likely to be something from a magazine that would arrive in brown paper, actually was there anything left they hadn't tried he pondered to himself as Jack nibbled on his neck.

A week later curiosity was getting the better of him, Ianto wanted to know what was in that drawer. It was now only a couple of weeks to his birthday and Jack hadn't said a word, that was making him more nervous than if he had been giving hints.

Waiting till one morning when they were in the hub again, being semi retired didn't help with being about to peek he waited till Jack popped off to pee. As soon as Jack was out of sight he opened the drawer and gasped in surprise at the sight of all the holiday brochures, feeling daring he grabbed them from the drawer and flicked through them.

A few of them had pages marked with post-it notes that indicated they were options, numbered he assumed in order of preference. He frowned a little when he got to the one with the post-it that declared it was first choice but he didn't have time to look into it further as he spotted Jack heading back across the hub towards the steps to his office.

Shoving them back in the drawer he plonked himself back down in Jack's chair and tried to act like he was reading a document on the desk. As Jack walked though the door he got up and walked over to him, kissing him a little more passionately than he intended and suggested they went home. Being something Jack never argued about they were home and in bed soon after, indulging in yet another thing that also amazingly had got even better with age.

When the morning of his birthday arrived Ianto woke to breakfast in bed, a huge card and a small gift bag. He had a long sip of coffee, after all these years Jack had nearly perfected it and then picked up the card, sliding his finger under the flap to open it and read the caption on the front.

“Life begins at forty”

“ I never thought I would make it to thirty, let alone forty.” Ianto told Jack, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“It's true you know, life is just beginning for us. Torchwood is in good hands, Gwen's son is young but a natural leader and I'm happy to leave him semi in charge of things with George while we're not there and the rest of them are all good at their jobs.” Jack replied. “We can have a bit of a normal life.”

“Shame Gwen isn't around to see just how well her son is doing.” Ianto said a little sadly, they had lost her not long ago, not to an alien but to cancer.

“She'd be so proud of him.”

Both of them went a little quiet, thinking of not just Gwen but their other friends they had lost.

“Hey, come on, today's not the time for this, open your present.” Jack said, holding out the gift bag.

Ianto took it and pulled out a piece of paper, unfolding it he began to read with a little bit of disappointment that he tried to hide from Jack, he put a small smile on his face and looked up from the holiday conformation.

“A weeks holiday in a cottage in Swansea Valley?”

“Peace, quiet and a roaring log fire, what more could you want? Except me of course?” Jack grinned.

“Lovely.” Ianto replied, his voice betraying his disappointment.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing, nope, it's lovely, fine.” Ianto babbled in answer.

“Ianto, tell me the truth.”

“I was hoping for Paris or Vienna or well, some other romantic city.” Ianto admitted.

“You went snooping, didn't you?”

Ianto nodded. “Yep, sorry.”

“Okay, there is a reason for my decision. I seriously thought about taking you to one of those places but to tell the truth to me it didn't matter where we were as long as we were together and when I thought of all the time we'd be stuck at the airport and on a plane and the travelling the other end I realised it was time that would be wasted, time that we could be spending snug in that cottage.”

“Jack ...”

“Let me finish, this is special because despite Torchwood you made it to forty, because it's the first holiday we will have spent together and because ... it maybe the only holiday we have, well on our own anyway.” Jack finished, looking nervous.

“What are you trying to tell me, are you sick? Am I sick?, talk to me Jack? I don't feel sick, you can's die, what is it?” Ianto was starting to panic.

“Okay ... you see the thing is ... well I don't know how it happened ... I mean we've been together for so long now and it hasn't ...”

“For gods sake Jack, tell me!” Ianto exclamation, getting out of bed and pulling Jack to his feet.

Jack took a deep breath. “I'm pregnant.”

Ianto looked at him with his mouth gaping like a fish for a few moments and then Jack caught him just before he fell to the floor as he fainted in shock.

“Happy Birthday Ianto.” Jack whispered to him as he lay him on the bed, thinking again that it seemed life really did seem to begin at forty.

The End


End file.
